Shur'turgals Wyrda
by Draco5146
Summary: Angela's prophecy foretold that Eragon would leave Alagaesia and never return. However her sight was clouded when she told his fortune. This is the story of his return.
1. Prologue

It had been many years since the mad king had been cast down from his throne by the Master Rider Eragon Shadeslayer. Eragons plans to unite the races of Alagaesia had been implemented and were making good progress. The Urgals and Dwarfs both were accepted into the ranks of the Dragon Riders. The Games between the races he started were held every four years so far. The first was held by the humans in the capitals city Ilirea the same year Galbatorix was killed. The Urgals had raided a few villages once the turmoil from the kings death had calmed down. Once the Games started in earnest they ceased their raiding and conformed to the new way of life opened to them by Firesword and Flame tongue.

Nasuadas new laws on magic went into effect not long after Eragon had left to find a new home for the Dragons. People who were abused magic or practiced dark magic soon became a rare occurrence, but when they did her group of magicians that she tasked with enforcing the laws would quickly find the trouble makers and punish them for their crimes. At long last peace found its way to Alagaesia. The races finally stopped quarreling with each other and reach a level of co-operation before unheard of. They started trading with each other and learning the customs and traditions of each other. The fear of elves the humans had soon was replaced with a budding feeling of camaraderie, even if they did not understand how they thought or what they believed. They had fought together long enough that their differences did not matter. The Dwarfs opened the doors to the cities they had hidden from the world. The elves lifted the wards they had placed on the forest of Du Weldenvarden. A new golden age was born into the land of Alagaesia.

Alagaesia wasn't the only land to see great change. Eragon left Alagaesia to create the Dragon Riders. He took with him the eggs and eldunari that were placed in the Vault of Souls for safe keeping with him to the east. They left Hedarth on the ship Talita with them traveled Blodhgarm and the elves assigned to guard Eragon. They traveled east on the river Edda for many days. On the twenty seventh day they came to a fork in the river. The river split in to directions one fork traveled to the north east, the other moved off to the east with a slight shift to the south. On the inside of the fork a peak with a cliff face on its northern side rose out of the north. The land around the peak was perfect for farming and had plenty of game for the Dragons. It was a perfect place to raise Dragons and teach the new Riders. Eragon looked down from Saphira on the land below._ "This is where we will build anew, this is where the Dragons and Dragon Riders will be born again". _Saphira hummed in content the idea pleased her very much. They built their new hall for dragons on the top of the peak it was made from marble and shaped by magic, they built it large enough to house many dragons. The elves and Eragon used their magic to carve caves in the cliff face under the Hall to house any other dragons that should stay with them. As the years past the eggs left in Alagaesia hatched. The elves would charm a ship made from grass, much like the one Queen Arya made on her escape from the empire with Eragon after he killed the Ra'Zac, to take the news to Eragon. Each time they sent a ship one would come back with news that a ship would arrive to take the new rider east. The Queen of the elves would escort the new rider to Hedarth to meet the ship. Why she would do this is unknown, but she would always return saddened.

The time was fast approaching for the Twenty fifth Games of Wydra, and with that the hundredth anniversary of the Triumph over Galbatorix by the Master Rider Eragon Shadeslayer. The leaders of every race would be their to attend. Someone from the Dragon Riders Hall was always their to represent the Riders but never the Master Rider. This year the Master Rider was expected to attend in honor of the hundredth year of freedom and peace from under the reign of the Mad King.


	2. Chapter 1 Arrivals

**I'm new to Fanfiction and this is the first story I've decided to publish. I have tons ideas for it but if y'all think its going in a wrong direction let me know. I've got tons of ideas for this to go to many to count. Also I'm looking for a beta so if you know anyone PM me. Thanks to all the reviewers. One more thing I'm not Christopher Paloni I don't own Eragon, if I did it wouldn't have ended the way it did.**

Arrivals

The messenger ran through the tunnels under Farthen Dur eager to deliver the news that had just been brought to him to King Orik. He finally reached the massive doors of the throne room in Tronjheim. The doors to the room opened, the messenger composed himself, walked in and bowed to the King. "Grimstnzborith it has arrived" the messenger announced as he handed a roll of parchment to the King. "Finally, I have waited for a long time for this news. It is the humans turn to host the games this year is it not" the Orik stated as he opened the seal on the message. The page merely nodded an affirmative. "Ah so they have decided to hold the games in Carvahall this year." "Yes my lord it is in two weeks time" the page said. " That gives us enough time to travel there and set up camp."

The page noticed that the Kings mind was drifting to other topics. "My lord would you like me to prepare the athletes and the caravan." "Yes yes, that would be very good. You are dismissed" the king waved the page away. Once the doors had closed behind the page Orik rose from the chair and strode towards a mirror on the wall next to the throne. Ever since the elves had taken down their wards from around the forest Du Weldenvarden they used enchanted mirror to communicated. He waved his hand over the mirror " Draumr kopa" the mirror shimmered and the gardens at Tialdari Hall appeared.

An elf appeared shortly appeared in the mirror shortly and he initiated the traditional greeting. Orik mentally sighed, the elves and their manners irritated him to no end. He repeated the greeting "Is Queen Arya close at hand perhaps." He was interested to see what she would think about this years games.

The elf's mouth lips thinned in some emotion Orik wasn't able to read. "Yes I will let her know you wish to speak to her." The elf bowed and moved away from the mirror. The elves never ceased to perplex him with their constant state of aloofness. Arya was the only elf that he knew that seemed almost relaxed it was easier to talk to her than anyone else. Even as he finished his train of thought she moved into the mirror.

"Orik, it has been to long since I have seen you" she beamed when she saw him. " Yes it's nice to see you to. Have you heard the news about the Games this year" he wanted to know what she thought of the Games this year. "Yes I have, I do not see why they chose Carvahall this year" she could not keep the irritation out of her voice. "Because it is almost time for the hundredth year anniversary of Galbatorix's defeat by Eragon, and it is the home town of the heroes of the Varden. What better town to hold it in." At the mention of Eragon she seemed to lose a little bit of her cheer. It was not something that went unnoticed by him. He decided to bring it up to see how she would respond.

"Yes I see your point" she looked off into the distance it has been a long time since I have visited Carvahall." "Aye I believe it was on the funeral of Roran Stronghammer that you were last there." Orik pointed out, it had been a sad day for all of Alagaesia. The most strangest thing was that Eragon had not been at the funeral, something that had struck Orik as unlike Eragon.

He decided to broach the topic with her "I could not help but notice that Eragon did not attend the burial" he commented as gently as he could not wanting to upset her. She glared at him "Yes it was very odd but I trust he had good reason why he was unable to attend. I'm sure that where ever he and the others settled is to far away for them to be able to attend." she hissed at him. "That is true I misspoke I did not mean it." he apologized realizing he had upset her. She seemed to settle down a little at his apology. They both lapsed into silence each with their own thoughts. As Orik pondered what had caused her to become so upset, another page entered the room and handed him another message this one bore the seal of the Dragon Riders.

He broke the seal opened it and began to read. As he scanned the contents he began to smile then to laugh. Arya raised an eyebrow "May I ask what it is you find so amusing". "One of my pages just brought me a letter and it contains some news I believe you will find interesting". She raised an eyebrow "Oh and why do you think that". Orik held up the letter so she could see it, "Because it bears the seal of the Dragon Riders". Arya's eyes widened "What does it say". He read the contents of the letter again "It says that two Riders will be attending the Games as representatives of the Dragon Riders. "Does it say who the two riders are". Orik shook his head "No, just that there will be two of them". Arya drew in a large breath "We will make preparations to leave immediately for Carvahall". Orik nodded his head "Very well I will see you there then". Arya just nodded her head and the image on the mirror disappeared and was replace with his own reflection. He was very interested to meet these new riders that Eragon had trained. The Games this year will be ones to remember he thought to himself, ones to remember indeed he chuckled.

Carvahall had changed immensely since Eragon and Roran had left Orik thought as he stepped out from his tent on a hill over looking the town. The keep Roran had built after Galbatorix was dethroned rose over the houses of the town. As Roran had promised it was large enough to house a Dragon, but it was not as garish as most nobles halls something he found pleasing and just like Roran.

The wreckage of the house that had been Eragon and Roran's childhood home had not been disturbed. A marble obelisk stood sentry at the front of the wreckage on it was a plaque with the words "Here the home of the two greatest heroes in all of Alagaesia was burned to the ground by the foul minions of Galbatorix. They lost their father but gained a chance at freedom. Let this monument stand as a symbol to all that they sacrificed to provide all the races of Alagaesia with a better tomorrow. Their sacrifices will never be forgotten nor will they have been made in vain".

When the Dwarfs had arrived in Carvahall they passed the house and paused to pay respects to Stronghammer. He was happy that the memory of his friend would be preserved for all time. They had made camp on the southern side of the field that the humans set aside for the competitions. Orik had spent the first few days seeing to the athletes and daily activities of the camp. On the fifth day he exited the tent to see the Urgals had arrived and set up camp on the western side. A group of Urgals were approaching up the hill, no doubt they were the Urgals representatives. The Urgals reached the top of the hill and stopped, one separated himself from the group and approached.

"Greetings King Orik, I am Dazhgra, how are things in your kingdom". The Urgal introduced himself. "Very well, are you looking forward to the Games". The Urgal tilted back his head and laughed "We are always look forward to the Games. This year more than any, to us it will be the most important Games to date". Orik was surprised by this, the tribes hardly found anything important enough to gather in one place. "And why is that". Dazhgra chuckled "It is the anniversary of Firesword's and Flametongues's defeat of the King. The Urgralgra will compete this year to honor Firesword's decision to include us in the ranks of the Dragon Riders. He has become the greatest friend to my people".

Orik nodded "He was a great man, have you heard that the riders will send two riders to represent their order at this years Games". Dazhgra seemed surprised "We did not hear word of this but it is something I look forward to. Do you know if either of the riders will be Firesword". Orik shook his head "No it only said that there would be two of them, but why don't we talk about it over some food. I do not know about you but I am famished". Dazhgra chuckled "That sounds wonderful". Orik was quickly finding this Urgal agreeable.

They talked in the tent for a long time as the sun reached its highest point in the sky their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a horn coming from the entrance to the valley. Orik and Dazhgra quickly left the tent to see who it was that had arrived at the valley. The precession that entered the valley was to far away to clearly see who it was, but as they came closer to the town he was able to see that the banners they were flying bore the emblem of the elves.

Orik was over joyed that the elves had arrived it had been a long time since he had seen Arya in person. He relished the chance to speak to her personally it was much more fulfilling than talking through an enchanted mirror. "Have you ever had the chance to meet Queen Arya, Dazhgra?" "No I have never had the time to make the journey to Ellesmera". Orik nodded "I understand I do not have the time to make the trip except for official visits, but I knew her from the war against Galbatorix". They stood on the hill and watched as the elves entered the town. A emerald Green Dragon rose above the caravan and made its way towards the hill they stood upon.

As it landed the rider atop it undid the straps that held her upon the dragon and nimbly climbed down to the ground. "Greetings Orik, it pleases me to see you in person at last" the elf exclaimed as she walked to them. Orik smiled as he greeted the elf "Arya so good to see you, may I introduce you to the Urals ambassador, Dazhgra". Arya turned her gaze to the Urgal "I have not yet had the chance to meet their representative, it is a long journey from Ellesmera to the Spine. Allow me to formally introduce myself I am Queen Arya of the elves". The Dragon next to her snorted in indignation and smoke blew from his nose. Arya let out a laugh that sounded like water running in a clear forest stream "This is Firnen my companion and friend". "_Well met King Orik and Dazhgra" _Orik was surprised at how deep Firnen's voice was in his head. The Dragon was almost as large as Glaedr but his voice was deeper. Dazhgra was similarly affected this was his first time conversing with a Dragon and was not ready for how it felt to have ones voice in his mind it unsettled him.

"It is an honor to meet you both" raised his chin presenting his throat in a gesture of trust. Arya's gaze turned to Orik "Do you know when the Riders will arrive if they have not already". "I do believe they are to be here tomorrow in time for the opening ceremony at least but I can not be sure. Arya nodded "Very well I must return to the elves and deal with preparations". "I to must return to camp and prepare for tomorrow" he excused himself as he turned and made his way down the hill to the group of Urgals that had arrived with him. Arya watched as he retreated down the hill "He is not like any Urgal I have met". Orik chuckled "And you were not like any elf I had met when we first saw each other, but the Urgals have changed since you last saw them they have lost their bloodthirsty ways and become more civilized you might say". "Indeed, well I look forward to catching up on lost time Orik" she said as she mounted Firnen. The Dragon spread his wings wide and took to the sky. Orik was both eager and afraid of the arrival of the Representatives from the Dragon Riders. Eager to hear the news of what had happened to his foster brother but also afraid of what had happened to him.


	3. Chapter 2 Shur'turgalar Celöbra Varda

**AN: So I've been told my way of writing is difficult to read, I'm goanna try and fix that so bear with me y'all. I was always cottoned to the idea of Eragon having his own Honor Guard so they will be introduced in this chapter. Imagine them as a combination of Spartans and Roman legionaries. **

Shur'turgalar Celöbra Varda

It had been two days since Orik had arrived at Carvahall. He had not had a full night's sleep since they arrived, due the anxiety about the Dragon Riders intended arrival. Today was the day that the Riders were supposed to arrive. He stepped from his tent and took in the hussle and bussel of the camp. It seemed to him that there was more activity than usual. He grabbed a warrrior that rushed past him "What is going on here"?

"My lord the lookouts have spotted a column of men on horseback entering the valley they appear to be heading this way. They will arive any time now. I must report to my post my lord"

Orik realeased the warrior and headed to his mount. He motioned to his guards "Were will the men arrive"

"My lord, it appears they are heading for the village. "At there present speed they should arrive any minute". The guard nodded toward the village, "would you like us to accompany to the village".

"Yes, I would like to greet our guest when they arrive". Orik was worried who the men could be, there had been few raids since the Riders had returned to power. If they are intent on attacking the Games then they are fools. There are enough warriors here to destroy an army. When they finaly arrived at the center of the villaged Arya was already there with her dragon, Firnen.

She inclined her head towards him "Good morning Orik I assume you have heard about the men advancing". Firnen snorted in annoyance and a puff of smoke shot from his nostril and nearly knocked one of the dwarfs off his horse

Orik chuckled in amusement but then his thoughts turned to the men approaching the village. "I'm curious how did you find out about the men before us".

She grinned "I was flying with Firnen when he spotted them we alerted the lookouts to their presence. I do wonder who they are though." She looked to be deep in thought "Firnen has just told me he senses a dragon nearby, it can only be the Dragon Riders representative".

Orik was concerned he hadn't spotted any dragons in the sky when he saw the men approaching the village. He voiced his concerns "I have not seen any dragons in the sky today. How can he know they are here."

"He is a dragon" she said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. She turned to look at him with a more serious attitude "Are your men ready to defend the village if they are hostile".

Orik mentally cursed he should have thought of that. He was getting slack in his old age, something he could ill afford to do. "No but they will be" he motioned one of his guards forward. "Alert the guards have them. . ." he looked around for a spot that would be both easy to defend from and allow attackers to have an advantage. "Have them take positions in the side streets that branch off from the main square". It wasn't the most defensible position but would give them the element of surprise. He turned to Arya "We will meet them in the town's square".

She nodded in agreement. "It's devious I like it". A low hum came from Firnen _"Aye if they dare to attack this town they shall suffer dearly for it". _The corner of Arya's mouth twitched upward in a hint of a smile.

The men on horses were now within sight of the town. As they came closer Dazhgra ran to them with his guard. He looked off towards the men approaching "I see that I was not misinformed when I was told that there was an issue. Should I have my rams run out to meet them".

"No we do not know if they are hostile or friendly" she waved her hand towards the men who were just now entering the town "And now we will see if what business they have here". The column of troops reigned in their mounts once they entered the square. She had been wrong they were not just men but a combination of Men, Dwarfs, and Urgals.

They wore in armor Arya had never seen before in her life. Except for the Urgals, they had helmets that covered their entire head almost down to their shoulders. It had eye slits that extended down to the bottom of the helmet. On top of the helmet was a plume that reached from the forehead to the back of the helmet. The soldiers wore a breast plate that seemed to be molded to their bodies. Other than that the only other armor they had on were a pair of greaves and a large round shield.

The lead rider dismounted from his horse and approached them. As he approached them two other soldiers dismounted and flanked him. One carried a flag that had a black background and a sapphire blue dragon curled in a circle. The leader stopped no five feet in front of Orik and the others. Orik looked at him and a shiver ran up his spine. The man seemed to have command of the entire situation.

The Man looked at Arya and did something that astounded them all. He touched two fingers to his lips and twisted his right hand over his chest "Atra esterni ono thelduin"

Arya was shocked but continued the greeting "Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr". She was stunned who were these men and what did their flag mean.

The Man smiled "Un du evarinya ono varda. Greetings Queen Arya and King Orik. Allow me to introduce my self, I am Wolf the Quarrelsome". He pointed to the men behind him "These are Shur'turgalar Celöbra Varda, we are Lord Eragons honor guard".

Orik was astounded he didn't understand the message he received said there would only be two representatives, this looked like thirty. He regained composure of himself "We were not aware there would be so many of you".

Wolf chuckled "Yes, the representatives from the Riders are almost here. We were ordered by Lord Eragon to accompany them and provided for their safety as a precaution". He turned to Dazhgra "I am sorry but we were not told who would be representing the Urgala".

Dazhgra inclined his head "I am Dazhgra, the representative for the Urgala at these Games. Might I inquire how you became so how you say diverse in your soldiers"?

Wolf smiled "We are the descendants of the workers who left with Lord Eragon to help him build his hall for Dragons. When the hall was finished they could have returned, but they stayed and dedicated their lives and the lives of their descendents to protecting Lord Eragon and his Riders. We have served him ever since".

Arya seemed to finally stir from her shock. She pointed to the flag that they bore "Am I to assume that, that is the banner of the Riders".

"No, it is the standard of the Honor Guard. The Riders standard has a white background, while ours is black". A human in the ranks behind Wolf stirred, he dismounted and rushed to Wolfs side. The Human whispered something in his ear then returned to his place. "My spellweaver has just informed me that our representatives wish us to make camp on the west side of the field". He turned to the man on his right "Albem, have the men make camp and send a man to alert me when they arrive". Albem bowed then turned to the Guards and started moving them out.

Arya stood watching the Guardsmen move away. She turned to Wolf "I would like to see a demonstration of your abilities. If you do not mind". She was giving Wold a distasteful look "I couldn't help but notice there were no elves in your guardsmen"

Wolf smiled "That is true most of the elves that left with Eragon stay with him for as long as possible. They are his personal bodyguards. We are more like a strike force to defend the Hall, or deal with problems that arise in Alagaesia but do not demand the full attention of the Riders. I would be honored to give you a demonstration, but do you mean my personal abilities or the abilities of my men"

A glint entered Arya's eyes Orik could tell something was about to happen "Both I do believe would be  
>plenty sufficient, if that does not bother you."<p>

"No not at all when would you like us to stage the demonstration, and where would you like it to be". Wolf seemed to be eager to show off his Guardsmen.

"Tomorrow after the Riders have arrived". Arya was going to surprise this Wolf, she would fight him herself. She was going to put him through his paces and see if he was truly worthy of guarding Eragon. "If you are bound to Dragon Riders as you say you are. Does that mean you are bound to me"?

Wolf's face now had a dangerous look. He laid a hand on the pommel of his sword. "No, we are not. You have not fully completed the training of a Dragon Rider so you are not fully a Dragon Rider. It would be a folly to announce yourself a Rider when the representatives get here. I know for a fact that one of them would not take it well".

Arya was taken aback but she quickly gathered her wits. Firnen was not as calm as she though _"Are you saying that we are not worthy of bearing the title of Dragon Rider!" _Arya placed a hand on his side "I am sure that you meant no insult when you said that. I would warn you though do not insult us"

Wolf squinted his eyes in anger "You presume much about you and your dragon. True I meant no insult I was merely stating the facts of the situation. You have no training. You are a Queen your loyalties are skewed. You are not a Dragon Rider. It would be dangerous to presume your self one when the Riders do arrive. Now I must see how my men are faring, good day to you all.

Wolf turned around and left before any of them had a chance to respond. Orik and Dazhgra were both looking at Arya with a look she could not identify. She had never been so insulted in her life. "I to must return to my camp. I will see you tomorrow Orik, Dazhgra good bye". She mounted Firnen and took to the sky. As they soared she could not help but be confused by Wolfs last comment. _"What did he mean when he told us it would be dangerous to consider ourselves Dragon Riders when the representatives arrive"? _Firnen snapped his jaw and let lose a pillar of flame _"I do not care. The words of that tiny two-legged do not bother me" _Through their bond Arya could sense differently he was hurt by Wolfs comment. They continued to their camp and put the matter out of their minds.

Below Orik scowled, he turned to Dazhgra "No good will come from this I can tell you that now". He was upset by the current turn of events.

Dazhgra grunted "I must return to my rams and prepare them for the coming storm". He turned and ran from the town towards his camp.

Orik scowled again this was not going well at all. As far as he could tell tomorrow was going to be worse than today. He turned to his guards who were still were he had told them to be. The leader stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak. Orik waved him quite "Return to camp". The dwarf nodded and moved the guards out. As they were leaving Orik mumbled to himself a lot of good you did". Tomorrow would be very interesting day indeed. He turned around and stomped his way back to camp.

**I just finished this and already am starting the next one. I'm on a roll like butter, expect the next one sometime tomorrow or the day after.**


	4. Chapter 3 An Invitation

**So I just finished the last chapter and am starting on the next one. It's gonna be a good one lots of conflict and a demonstration of the Guards prowess. There is gonna be another OC in this one sorry but there will be a lot of them.**

An Invitation

Arya was still in her waking dreams when Firnen contacted her _"little one wake they have arrived and wait for you. They are in the Guards camp"._ Arya frowned she did not look forward to another meeting with Wolf. _"There was only one dragon with two two-legs on it one of them was something I had never seen ever. I think it might have been Blodhgarm". _That put Arya on her legs she had not seen Blodhgarm since he left with Eragon. She practically ran from her tent. Arya waved to the Elf guarding her tent "Find Varnir, tell him to assemble my guard and meet me at Riders Guardsmen camp". The elf nodded and took off. Arya clambered onto Firnen and they took to the sky. They flew to the Honor Guards camp. _"Who do __you think the new Rider is" _Firnen asked her eager to meet the new dragon. Arya laughed. _"We will know soon enough"_.

They landed outside the camp where her guards were waiting. She couldn't help but notice that Orik had already arrived. She strode to the largest tent in the camp where Orik's laughter was coming from. Two of the Honor Guard flanked the entrance, as she approached they lowered their spears until they were blocking the entrance. "Queen Arya commander" one of the guards called to the inside. Wolf's vice drifted outside "Let her in". The guards raised their spears and Arya entered the tent.

When she saw Blodhgarm she smiled and laughed "Blodhgarm it has been to long since I saw you last". Blodhgarm rose and began the elven greeting but she waved him to sit down "There is no need for that we are friends are we not".

Blodhgarm smiled "It has been far too long Arya; it is a pleasure to see you". He motioned to a young human girl that sat next to him at the table. This is Liduen her dragon is Miremel"

Liduen stood and looked at Arya, there was an uncomfortable silence between them as Arya waited for the girl to start the greeting. A looked flashed through the girl's eyes but it was gone before Arya could tell what it was.

Liduen began the Greeting and Arya finished it, but Liduen did not include the third line which Arya found rude. The girl turned to Orik, Wolf, and Blodhgarm "By your leave" she asked them. They all nodded and Liduen rose and left the tent. As she past Arya she sent her an angry look.

Arya sat at the table confused by the interaction. She watched Wolf run a hand through his hair he looked at Blodhgarm "Lord Eragon sent her, out of all of them he sent her. What was he thinking"? Blodhgarm shot Wolf a look.

Orik turned to Arya "I was just asking Blodhgarm what happened when they left for the east. Would you like to hear the tale"? He was trying to distract her from what had just happened.

She nodded and turned to Blodhgarm "Yes I would like to know what happened on your journey. Also would you tell us how things were when you left"? Arya was eager to find out what had happened to Eragon.

Blodhgarm smiled "As I was telling Orik we boarded the ship and sailed for many days. We came upon a fork in the river. On the inside of the fork was a peak that would make a wonderful Hall. So we started building it took many years before we completed it. When we did we allowed the new riders to arrive and begin training. After many years of training under Eragon they finally were made true Dragon Riders. Eragon sent them to scout the land of Alagaesia. When they left Eragon had nothing to do, he fell into a state of melancholy. He was at his worst when the day the news arrived that Roran had died. He retired to his rooms and did not come out until a few days had passed".

It hurt Arya to think about Eragon in such a state. She suspected what had put him in such a state. She wished with all her might, she was wrong though. Her fears were confirmed as Blodhgarm continued.

"I asked him what had put him in such a state and he just told me that he had been reminded of what he had left behind. Another many years past and during that time he hardly smiled or laughed. Then one day a new rider arrived at the Hall she worked harder than any before her and soon gained the favor of Eragon. Soon into their training Eragon became sick and she nursed him back to health after that they were closer than ever before".

Arya's heart felt as if a hand had wrapped around it and began to squeeze. A pang of jealousy also entered her heart. Before she could stop herself she asked "Who was this Rider"?

Blodhgarm looked at her "You have just met her. It was Liduen who helped Eragon when he was sick. Eragon got better and from that point on he was happier than ever. When he heard about these Games he decided to send us to represent the Riders and offer you all a chance to come see what he has done to the Riders order".

Arya was stunned she looked over at Orik and saw he was equally surprised. "Do you mean that we can visit the Hall and see Eragon"? After all this time she never had hoped to see Eragon again, but now she had been given the chance to restart what had they had finally had a chance to start building when he had to leave. She was having a hard time believing it.

Blodhgarm nodded "Yes, The dignitaries from each race will be allowed to travel to the hall, and view the training of the Riders." He moved to a map that had been placed on the table he pointed to Hedarth. "At Hedarth ships will be waiting to take you to the Hall. You will be accompanied by Eragon's Honor Guard and Liduen. From there you will arrive at the Hall and be shown to your rooms to rest. In the morning Eragon will show you around the Hall.

Wolf cleared his throat "My Guards will be divided into protection details for both of you. Where ever you go there will always be someone with you to provide either information or protection".

Arya was filled with conflicting emotions anger at being told there would be someone watching her. Jealous of Liduen because the Rider had appeared to become so close to Eragon. Excitement and nervousness that after all this time she would finally be able to see Eragon again.

Blodhgarm rose from the table "I extended the same invitation to king Adalstienn but he is unable to attend so it will be just the two of you there. Now if you will excuse me, the journey here very long and I wish to rest". As he left the tent a hush fell over the other occupants.

Orik grunted "I will have to alert the Grimstboriths about my upcoming journey". He rose from the table and pushed his chair in. "If you will excuse me I have to prepare to leave". He exited the tent and left just Arya and Wolf in an awkward silence.

Arya looked to Wolf as she stood "I too must leave". She move to the tent flap but was stopped when Wolf's voice reached her.

"I was place in charge of the Honor Guard by my predecessor. He explained to me what my duties were as the leader of the Guard. He told me "Your duties do not stop at keeping Lord Eragon physically sound. You must also do your best to protect his peace of mind". I did not understand what he meant by that. Now I do, every Dragon Rider from the youngest ones to the elders knows of your relationship with Eragon".

Arya fumed how Eragon could be so lax with his self control. He did not have as much control of his emotions as he should have.

Wolf seemed to sense her inner turmoil "It is not his fault, your actions after the defeat of the Dragon King revealed it to anyone who had eyes to see". Arya opened her mouth to make a retort but Wolf cut her off. "It has become common lore among the Riders. Eragon does not know this; he is kept form knowing for his own sake. It would only upset him if he did know. There is a feeling of animosity toward you among the riders because of your refusal to accompany him. You hurt him and because of it you are not looked kindly upon by many of the Riders".

"I had a duty to my kind to lead them after my mother died. It would have been wrong to leave with Eragon". Arya exclaimed hotly.

Wolf nodded "That is true, but to understand why some of the Riders feel this way. You must understand their devotion to Lord Eragon. To many of them he is a living legend, something larger than life. In their eyes he can do no wrong, this is mainly the mindset of the younger Riders, and my Guardsmen".

Arya was now angered "I am tired and I do not see where this conversation is leading. Either get to the point or I am leaving".

Wolf snorted "The point is that you should be warned. Do not expect to be treated as a hero when you arrive at the Dragon Riders Hall. I would also appreciate it if you controlled your temper when you are there. It would save me many a night's sleep".

Arya simmered, how dare this human talk to her as if she was some kind of malcontent. She was a Queen and deserved to be treated as such. "It would behoove you to remember that I am a Queen you should treat me as such".

Wolf laughed out loud but it was a hollow sound not one of humor. "I have not seen you do anything that makes you deserving of my respect. Your actions in the Second Rider War were admirable but it was your duty. To gain my respect you must show me you deserve it. Waving around your royalty will not help you; my respect is earned not taken".

Arya was madder than she had ever been. When she tested this human she would show him reason to not only respect her, but to fear her also. Her anger was not abated when Wolf continued.

"Now I am sure you are tired with the day's events. You might want to retire for the day and rest for tomorrows trials. I am sure you will need it". He then looked at some paper on the table in front of him and began working.

It was clear to her that she was being dismissed. She began to see red, something she had only heard about. Arya whirled around and stormed from the tent. The Guards standing watch outside barely acknowledged. She was in new territory most humans would cower at the sight of her anger these hardly paid her any attention. She stormed off towards the Elves camp madder than before.

Inside the tent wolf looked up as Blodhgarm entered the tent. "You could have handled that a little more delicately". He laughed "Blodhgarm my friend have you ever known me to be delicate. Any way that is beside the point. It achieved the results we wanted"

"Still I can only see this hurting our goal in the future". Wolf gained a faraway look in his eyes. "Lord Eragon saved my life once I will do anything in my power to repay that dept, anything".


	5. Chapter 4 Confrontations

**AN: I wrote a oneshot about what happened when Eragon got sick and I think I will post it after I finish the story it's got to many spoilers in it. I will be in the mountains this weekend and unable to update. I'll post the next chapter sometime around Sunday.**

Confrontations

The sun had reached its peak in the sky when Wolf entered the elven camp on a fearsome warhorse. He looked around at the camp, one thing you could say about the elves. They were models of efficiency; all around him was order and discipline. He turned the horses head towards the center of the camp. He wanted to get the trial with Queen Arya over and done with. He heard a commotion in the camp and put his horse into a trot. As he approached what seemed to be a clearing he saw Arya arguing with an elf he had not seen before.

"Varnir I will do what I think is right to test the capabilities of Eragon's Guard". He looked at the elf she was arguing with. So this was Varnir, Eragon had spoken about the elf from time to time. By what Eragon had said about the elf he had assumed they were friends. Varnir seemed unperturbed by Arya's anger "Do not be too hasty. Your anger is clouding your judgment". Neither elf seemed to notice him so he settled in the saddle to watch. Unfortunately he was not able to observe any more, one of the elves in the camp around them noticed him and cleared his throat. Arya whipped around to see him sitting on his horse. Her eyes seemed to be on fire. He chuckled to himself Lord Eragon had a knack for getting himself in difficult situations, this one was no different.

Arya saw Wolf on his horse and her anger stirred again. "What are you doing here"? Beside her Varnir winced at her rudeness.

"I came to tell you that we are ready for you to come and test our capabilities. If this is not a good time I can come later". Wolf was amused by the situation; he was often told by Lord Eragon that he was bad at handling diplomacy. He did his best but he was not a diplomat he was a warrior.

"No, no would be fine. Where would you like us to start"? Arya looked forward to the test she needed something to vent her anger on.

"I ordered my men to the field, they are preparing there. First they will demonstrate their power then I will demonstrate mine". Wolf did not dismount from his horse during the entire conversation. "I will be their getting the final issues smoothed out. When you wish us to start just show up" and with that he turned the house around and rode away.

Arya turned to Varnir "You see he is deliberately insulting me. What can you expect me to do"?

Varnir nodded "I agree he is brusque but that is the way of some humans do not be insulted, and do not act to hasty. Now shall we go see just what they are capable of"?

Arya took a few deep calming breathes then she mounted one of the horses from Ellesmera. They started out to the field at trot. As they approached the field they heard the sound of clanking metal. They crested a hill and saw Wolf sitting atop his horse looking down at a group of men, dwarves, and urgals. Beside him were a dwarf and a human. The human had a drum with him and the dwarf felt like a powerful magician.

Arya urged her mount ahead next to Wolf. "I thought your men would be ready when we arrived". A look of irritation flashed across his face "They are not fully ready I waited for you to arrive, before I started. Are you ready"?

Arya nodded eager to see what Wolf had planned. Her curiosity overrode her anger. Beside her Varnir stirred on his own mount also intrigued.

Wolf turned to the dwarf "You may begin". The dwarf began to chant in the Ancient language. On the field below them the image of a company of Galbatorix's soldiers appeared. Arya started as she recognized the figures.

Wolf grinned "Do not worry they are merely an illusion". He turned to the human with the drum and made a motion with his hand. The human struck up a beat on the drum. It was very fast; on the field below them other drums took up the beat. The group of urgals, humans, and dwarfs separated into three different groups, each contained their respective races. The groups formed three columns two men wide. The beat changed and the columns moved into three groups of two rows, men deep. Once again the beat changed and the warriors in the first lined locked shields with each other, and pointed their lances forward. Cries of "Forward march!" arose from the groups as they began to march towards the image of Galbatorix's warriors.

What happened next sent a chill racing through Arya's spine. The warriors on the field below started to let out a cry unlike any she had heard before. It started as a high pitched yelp then a deep bark, followed by another high pitched cry lasting longer than the first one, after that they let out a long deep howl. It was unlike anything she had heard before; it was primal and sent fear into her heart. Something she was ashamed by.

Beside her Wolf shuddered "It is frightening isn't it? I have given that cry and taught it to the Guards and it still fills me with fear". She nodded "How did you come up with it"?

"It wasn't I one of my predecessors heard the cry of a wounded wolf and based our war cry on it". Wolf grinned "Now the fun starts".

Arya looked to the field and saw that the warriors were about to clash. The images raised bows and fired arrows into the air. In response the second row of warriors lifted their shields over their heads. The shields were so large they covered the man in front of each shield bearer also. The arrows hit the shields and dissolved. The front rows of warriors thrusted their spears into the ranks of the images. Each image struck simply disintegrated and the warriors then dropped the spears, drew their swords and engaged into hand to hand combat. The images were dispatched quickly and without effort.

Wolf turned to Arya and Varnir. "In a true battle they would have maintained formation. Discipline is key in a battle. Do you have any questions"?

Varnir nodded "The warriors were grouped in by their race why was the reason for that"?

Wolf grinned "I could not have dwarfs holding up shields in front of urgals and men. The urgals and men would not be protected. Nor could I put the dwarfs behind the urgals and men, their shields would not protect the ranks from arrows. It is also simpler and improves efficiency. They deal better with their own races in a battle they know how each other think". Varnir nodded

"I to have a question" Wolf turned to Arya and smiled. "And what might it be I wonder"? Arya smiled but it was devoid of any humor "Are you ready to be tested"? Wolf threw back his head and laughed. He motioned to the human. "Go to the captains and tell them to prepare the arena". The human nodded and ran down the hill.

Wolf turned the horses head towards the warriors on the field below them I will be here when you are ready. I will be waiting". With that he galloped down the hill and towards the warriors.

Arya was angry as she left Wolf; she seemed to be angry a lot of the time now. They arrived back at camp; Arya went to get her armor as Varnir left to gather the elves that would accompany them to the fight. When Arya had donned her armor she exited the tent to find Varnir waiting with a group of elves. She was surprised to see Orik was there to with his guards.

"Are you here to watch me fight" she asked him. He chuckled "I would not miss it for the world". Arya nodded "Well let us be off." She mounted her horse and they headed for the field.

When they arrived Arya saw that a large area had been marked off with twine. In one corner of the arena there was a group of Eragon's Guard clustered around something she could not see. The group parted and out from they stepped Wolf. He was a fearful sight and Arya felt her courage and confidence falter. He was clad in little armor, he wore no breastplate, his only armor was a pair of grieves and bracers he wore. He had a helmet like the ones the Guards wore. Beside him resting on the twine were two spears and a great ax. The ax he lifted and slid into a sheath on his back. He picked up the spears, one in each hand. "Well Queen, are you ready? I am eager to fight". He strode to the center of the arena and stood waiting.

Orik cursed next to her "He has no armor. Either he is crazy or he is confident. Either way be careful, both would be dangerous". Arya nodded, she stepped into the arena and moved toward the center. She drew her sword and held it before her.

Wolf smiled "You have never fought anything like me. I am Wolf the Quarrelsome. I am a berserker pain does not scare me, nor hinder me". With that he laughed and charged at her. She held her sword in front of her and prepared to block his attack. Wolf thrusted one spear toward her that she batted away then the other. The action sent his arms out wide and left him defenseless. Arya kicked him in the chest and sent him flying backward. He rose from the ground and laughed "I have not been hit that hard in ages elf". Her eyes widened and she launched herself at him. She swung her sword aiming for his head. Wolf made no move to defend himself; her sword struck the side of his helm. His head snapped to the side and he swung around. Arya expected that to be the end of it, but he just turned around and smiled at her. She fought back a shudder, never had she faced an opponent like this, and pain seemed to have no affect on him. He threw both spears at her witch she nimbly avoided. He drew the ax from the sheathe on his back and twirled it over his head. He advanced on her with the ax twirling next to him. When he was still too far away to reach her he leapt into the sky. She followed him with her gaze as he came down he brought the ax down also. Arya leapt to the side just as its blade struck where she had been before. Before Wolf could free the ax from the ground Arya struck. She swung her sword at his arms. Wolf managed to move one arm in time but his left arm was not the lucky one. The crunch of bone reached her ears and she saw the jagged edges of bone protruding from his arm. With a howl of pain he pulled the ax out of the ground and wildly swung it at her with one arm until she was forced to retreat. Wolf stood in the middle of the arena with his left arm dangling loosely by his side. He placed the ax on the ground and grabbed his left wrist with his right hand. Arya did not comprehend what Wolf was doing until he clenched his teeth and gave a mighty tug with his right arm. Both ends of the bone were pulled into his arm and he bent and picked up the ax with his right hand. Arya was amazed at the strength and endurance in Wolf. No sooner had thought left Arya's mind when Wolf attacked her again. He came at her with his ax twirling and raining a furry of blows on her. She raised her sword horizontally to block a downward strike. The handle of the ax landed on her blade and Wolf pulled the ax backward catching the blade in between the axes handle and the back of one of its blades. He pushed the ax down the length of the sword till it met the hilt. Wolf then yanked the sword of her hands and sent it flying. Before she could react he swung the ax around and stopped it an inch from her throat.

Arya was stunned she had been defeated. She looked at Wolf in amazement. This human had defeated her in battle. In front of her Wolf staggered, dropped his ax and collapsed. Healers from the Honor Guard rushed forward. They began to tend to Wolf's wounds.

"By the God's I have never seen anything like that in my life"! Orik's exclamation roused Arya from her daze. She looked at Wolf "I don't know how he did it". A human stepped forward from the group of Guardsmen around the ring. "Commander wolf had a feast prepared for after the duel. Since he is not able to invite you I will". The Guard led them to a tent, inside it was a table covered in food. The elves and dwarfs sat down and began eating. The thrum of conversation surrounded Arya but she was still somewhat shocked by how she had been beaten.

After a half hour the flap to the tent was thrown aside and Wolf strode inside. He wore a clean tunic and trousers. His arm was mended, and he seemed no worse for ware. Wolf took his seat at the head of the table. The conversation died down as he seated himself. Arya looked at him "How did you do it". All talk ceased when she spoke, even Orik was surprised.

"Beat you, you mean" Arya merely nodded. "I used what advantages I had. I did my best to intimidate you, and attacked with abandon. You also had underestimated me which helped very much. It was also you first time fighting someone who used an ax, I assume." Arya nodded again. "If you had fought someone who used an ax before and didn't underestimate my abilities I have no doubt the outcome would have been different".

Arya nodded thinking to herself. Wolf was right she had underestimated him and been a little bit intimidated. Arya looked up when Wolf again spoke "I also attempted to anger you a little so that your focus would be off".

Arya snorted "Well you certainly accomplished that". Wolf laughed "I did, well I do apologize for my behavior". Arya looked up uncertain as to whether Wolf was being serious or taunting her. She saw no ill intent in his eyes "Your apology is excepted and appreciated".

Wolf smiled "Good now eat, drink and be merry". The people in the tent spent their time eating and trying to get to know one another. After an hour new friendships were being made and Arya had not gotten mad at Wolf. After the food had disappeared from the table and the sun was sinking down Wolf stood up. Everyone in the tent looked toward him "It is growing late and tomorrow are the Games and after that we leave for Hedarth. I am tired and sore from the duel earlier, if you will excuse me I would like to retire". Wolf left the tent and soon others left. Arya left also, when she was outside she dismissed her guards saying she wished to fly with Firnen.

When they had left she called to Firnen with her mind. He arrived quickly and Arya leaped to his back. When they had risen high above the earth Arya joined her mind with Firnen showing him all that had happened that day. He was proud of the way she had fought and surprised by Wolfs strength. They flew like that joined together until Arya fell asleep. Before she slipped into sleep one last thought flitted through her mind. Tomorrow was a new day soon she would be able to see Eragon and talk to him freely. The thought made her smile indeed tomorrow was a new day a brighter day.


	6. Chapter 5 Beginnings

**AN: I hoped you liked the fight between Arya and Wolf. I tried to make it some what believable. So here is the next chapter I'm in a car heading to the Appalachian mountains as I write this. **

Beginnings

Today was the day the Games were to take place. The opening ceremony began around mid mourning. The heads of all the races were there, Orik and Arya were in the seating area for dignitaries. The games started with feats of strength there was wrestling, running, swordsmanship, and archery. The Urgals won the wrestling, they were undefeated almost every game. The elves won running and archery which was not a surprise to anyone. What was surprising was that this year the humans won the swordsmanship competition. There was also a horsemanship competition, horses were raced from Ilirea to Carvahall. The Humans won that one also.

After the games were concluded in the afternoon. All the dignitaries exchanged pleasantries at a feast held after the Games. Arya attended the feast out of politeness, if she could have she would have skipped it altogether. She talked with many people and it soon began to blur together. She moved from person to person until she found herself face to face with Blodhgarm. She smiled the first genuine smile that evening. "Blodhgarm so good to see you again".

The elf smiled "Arya I was hoping to catch you before you slipped off. Tell me how are things in Du Weldenvarden since I left?".

"Well after you sailed away I left for Ellesmera to start rebuilding after the War". Arya collected her thoughts trying to figure out how to tell him what had happened without taking up the entire night. She decided to tell him what happened to all the people they had known. "Nasuada was made Queen and spent most of her reign putting down the few followers of Galbatorix, working on the Games, dealing with the issue of magic, and trying to lower crime. The strain on her heart was immense and around her twentieth year of ruling her heart gave out. The funeral was large and very sad".

Blodhgarm frowned "Missing the funerals of all the people I knew was the worst thing for me when we left".

Arya nodded "Not long after she passed Roran was made king. He did not have to do much as king since Nasuada spent her entire life devoted to cleaning up after the war. Roran did much to try and improve the lives of the citizens. When he died it was sad day for all of Alagaesia. Many of the people in the Broddring Kingdom traveled to Carvahall for his funeral I personally attended as did many elves. Orik and the dwarfs were there to honor him as well, even the Urgals attended. I am surprised Eragon was not there".

"By the time we received word that Roran had passed it was to late to leave. It caused Eragon much pain to have missed it. He had talked to Roran before he had died for that he was thankful, but was to busy at the Hall to go visit.". It made Blodhgarm sad thinking about all the people he had not been able to see because he left. There was a moment of silence between them as they both were lost in their own thoughts.

Arya was the first to came out of her thoughts. "Did he ever regret leaving"?

"We were not close at the end of the war but when we left. After time we became close friends. He mentioned several times that he wished things could be different. Whenever we talked about leaving he would get a faraway look in his eyes and mumble something about choosing the wrong path. I could not make any sense out of it".

Arya remembered when Eragon had told her about Angela's prophecy. How only one path would lead to happiness. Eragon believed that he had chosen the wrong path. A vast sense of sadness over came here thinking about the pain he must have gone through.

Arya continued her tale though in a darker mood than before. "After Roran died the crown was passed form human to human. It has been peaceful ever since not much has changed at all". An idea popped into Arya's head. "I told you about what happened in this land while you were away now you must tell me what happened where you settled.

Blodhgarm smiled his fangs flashed in the candle light. Blodhgarm told her how they had sailed until coming to the split in the river. There they had built the hall and started to hatch wild dragons, most of the eggs from the vault of souls were used for the wild dragons. He chuckled "Years after we completed the Hall, Angela arrived on the boat from Hedarth. When she boarded the boat at Hedarth some of Eragons Guards tried to stop her it was a mistake. They were embarrassed for weeks after the incident she beat them so easily.

Arya laughed at the thought of Angela fighting Eragons Honor Guard, and winning. "Speaking of which where is Wolf or Liduen for that matter".

Blodhgarm laughed out loud "Wolf is in his tent resting still. It may not have seemed like it but he barely beat you".

Arya was surprised to say the least. "I find that hard to believe he was fine afterword. He even held a dinner after the fight to celebrate it".

"Wolf is a very good actor. He believes that intimidation can help defeat someone. Wolf has a saying that if you can make your enemy think that he can never defeat you let alone harm you, then you have already won. He slept like a rock after the feast and is still sleeping now. As for Liduen she is here somewhere. Ah there she is". Blodhgarm spotted her through the crowd and waved her over.

Blodhgarm watched Arya's face as Liduen walked towards them. A look of irritation flashed across Arya's face for just a moment but it was gone as fast as it came. Liduen smiled when she stopped in front of them. He tried to start a conversation between the two women that would not lead to a quarrel. "Arya did you know that Liduen is a healer, one of the Riders best in fact".

Arya was surprised, something that was happening all to often now. "No I did not".

Liduen smiled but it didn't seem genuine. "Yes, I was a healer in my village before Miremel hatched for me. I enjoy helping people and have a knack for it".

"Really" there was an awkward silence after Arya's response. One that Liduen did nothing to interrupt. After the silence continued for a bit more Liduen perked up "Miremel is back from her hunt and I must attend to her. Goodnight Blodhgarm" with that she twirled around and left. Arya was angered by the girls rudeness. She looked at Blodhgarm an saw a blank look on his face. During their conversation many of the people had left the tent and headed to their own respective camps. She turned to Blodhgarm "It is growing late and I must pack for tomorrows trip. Goodnight Blodhgarm". The other elf bowed "Goodnight Queen Arya".

Arya left the tent and headed to her own. When she entered it she began to pack all the things that would be necessary for the trip. She also packed her armor and sword. She had just finished packing when Firnen pushed his head through the tent flap. _"I am glad that we are going to visit Eragon and Saphira"_

Arya snorted in amusement _"I am positively certain you will enjoy meeting Saphira again". _It then finally hit here where they were going. She had to sit down when the tidal wave of emotions struck her. _"Do you think he will be angry at me for refusing to go with him? What if he no longer cares for me? You heard what happened between him and Liduen as well as I did. I can't believe I'm getting to see him after so long. Has he changed do you think?...". _She was about to continue when Firnen interrupted her.

"_Arya calm yourself. Your thoughts are running rampant. What troubles you the most"? _Arya didn't even have to think about it. _"That he wont care for me anymore, it was so long ago, and we hardly had any time together"._

"_Then we shall decide what we will do about that. If you settle this now you will be content and ready for the journey. So do you have any where to start?". _

Arya bit her lip thinking, she started to pace the tent. _"If anything happened between him and Liduen then I shouldn't even bother trying.". _

"_Why don't you ask her and find out?" _Firnen's question was simple and bold. Just like a dragon.

"_Because she does not like me very much. I don't think it would be a smart thing to do.". _Arya was confused about why Liduen disliked her so much. Then the answer came to her, she remembered her conversation with Wolf, about how some of the Riders might not like her because of how she had treated Eragon. _"That is why Liduen does not like me because I refused to accompany him". _

Firnen blew smoke out his nose _"That is preposterous, you had a duty to your people and he had a duty to the dragons. That was it there were no personal feelings involved.". _

"_Exactly, there were no personal feelings in my decision. She might think that I valued the crown more than I valued Eragon.". _Arya was disturbed by the revelation, but she decided to fix it on the trip to the Hall. Tonight she would need all the sleep she could get to prepare her for traveling. _"It is time that we slept. Tomorrow will be a busy day.". _

"_Indeed it shall. Good night Arya". _In spite of everything weighing on her mind she smiled. That night she slept with a heavy heart.


	7. Chapter 6 Revelations

**I got some good inspiration for the rest of the story. I can't wait to write it all out. I suppose I should add that I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or its characters. Thanks to all the reviewers you make it worth wile.**

Revelations

The new day began when Wolf rose with the rest of the Honor Guard and started preparations to leave. He decided they the group would make all haste for Hedarth. Next he worked on figuring out how he would divide the Honor Guard into details for Orik and Arya. He had just finished dividing up the warriors when one of his men stationed outside announced that Varnir the elven ambassador wanted to see him. Wolf told the guard to let him. Varnir parted the tent flap and entered the tent. He inclined his head in respect. Wolf motioned for the chair across from his table, Varnir sat. "What can I do for you Varnir?"

"I heard Orik and Arya were invited to the Dragon Riders Hall. I do not mean to be presumptuous but would it be alright if I went with you?"

Wolf raised an eyebrow at Varnir's question "Why would you wish to visit the Hall?" Varnir shifted in the seat during his question. He is nervous Wolf realized, but nervous about what?

"I was a close friend of Eragon during the Second Rider War and I would like to see him again" Varnir raised his chin ready to defend his request.

Wolf had already decided that it would not be a major problem to let a few extra people join them on their trip, but he could not advertise that choice so he pretended to ponder the request before he answered. "I don't see a problem with you coming along if you are a friend of Eragon's. He could be only happy to see you."

Varnir smiled "I will go gather my things then." Before he exited the tent he turned to Wolf "Thank you very much."

Wolf nodded then turned back to his work. On the table in front of him was map of Alagaesia with the land to the east Eragon had discovered added to it. Wolf went over the plan for the journey once more. They would leave Carvahall, travel by horse to Yazuac, from there to Furnost skirting around Uru'baen. They would travel along the base of the Beors until they reached the Az Ragni. They would follow it to Hedarth and board the ship that would take them to the Hall. "Dempton come here" Wolf called to the guard station outside. The man entered the tent "Sir!" "Send someone to get Queen Arya, King Orik, and Varnir. Tell them I wish to speak to them."

"Aye aye sir" the guard left the tent and Wolf sat down and waited for the rest to arrive.

Arya had just finished packing when an elf outside called to her. "My lady Commander Wolf wishes to speak to you in his tent." She stood and placed her pack on her cot and exited the tent. "Very well were you told when?" The elf nodded "Yes my lady they said that as soon as you could." "Thank you, you are dismissed." The elf bowed and left her alone. She headed to where Firnen slept. She saw him still asleep and smiled _"Come on you big lug Wolf wishes to see us"_.

Firnen opened one eye _"Is it important?"_

Arya shrugged _"I don't know really just that he asked us to come." _Firnen just snorted at that. _Come on we have to go"_.

"_Fine fine we will go, but you ruined my sleep I might be cranky, and a cranky dragon is not a__ good thing at all." _Firnen rose and Arya jumped to his back.

Arya laughed at his statement _"I'm sure it's not but that doesn't excuse us from attending. If going upsets you just think of Saphira." _A warm happy feeling filled the dragon as he thought of the dragoness.

A sense of amusement filled the dragon confusing Arya for a moment. _"If you find yourself upset then maybe you should think of Eragon." _commented Firnen with a bit of innuendo.Arya's face turned a deep shade of red as she caught the meaning of his statement. She swatted at his leg, but the damage had been done. She barely got her emotions under control before certain images entered her mind. Firnen laughed his dragon laugh at her embarrassment. _"That was not funny." _Arya choked out.

"_I beg __to differ I found it amusing" _Firnen continued to chuckle as they took to the sky. _"Let's just go shall we" _Arya managed to say.

They landed and Arya dismounted and turned to Firnen _"You go hunt or do something". "You are still embarrassed aren't you?" "N__o I am not." _Arya said. _"Very well I will go hunt I detest these meetings, hardly anything gets done." _Arya couldn't help but agree with Firnen on that. She turned as he took to the sky and waited as the guards outside announced her. When Wolf told them to let her enter, she swept aside the flap and walked in. Her eyes traveled to the table in the tent. On it was a map of Alagaesia except it had more land added on to it.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything when I asked you to come here." Arya looked over to where Wolf sat behind the desk.

"No I had just finished packing when I received your message. What was it you wanted to speak to me about?" Arya's curiosity was piqued.

Wolf stood up and walked over to the map "It wasn't just you I asked to see I also asked Orik to come, he should be here anytime. As for the reason that will have to wait for Orik to arrive." He had just finished speaking when the guard outside announced that King Orik was here. Wolf looked at her "The timing is impeccable." Wolf turned to the entrance "Let him in." he called to the guards outside.

Orik entered the tent "Hello Wolf, Greetings Arya.". He turned to Wolf "Now what did you want to see us about."

Wolf motioned to the table where the map lay. Both Arya and Orik moved over to examine it. "I have decided on our route toward Hedarth." He explained it to them, pointing to every stop on the map. "When we finally reach Hedarth there will be a ship waiting to take us to the Hall. After that your time there will be yours to do with as you please any questions?" When no one asked any he smiled "Good we meet at the road leading out of town in one hour." They all stood, excused each other and left to attend to their own needs before departing.

Wolf left to ready his warriors for the journey he summoned them to gather before his tent. He stood in front of them "We leave in one hour, break camp and divide into your groups." The warriors all started to break the camp. Wolf stood watching the activity when he was satisfied that all was going well he headed for his tent to pack his own belongings.

They had met at the road and set out traveling. All along the way Liduen had hardly noticed her but would talk with Varnir often. On their eleventh day of travel Hedarth came into sight. It was a sight that filled Arya's heart with joy and anxiety. On the next day they entered the town of Hedarth. They spent a day and night in the town resting. The next day when they all awoke waiting for them at the dock was a ship. They gathered their things and stepped on board. After Arya finished stowing away her things she walked on deck. "Arya, come here I would like you to meet someone." She turned to see Wolf standing next to a man that was a very odd person indeed.

"Arya may I introduce you to Captain Burgess he is the Captain of the Talita. One of the best sailors that ever set foot on a ship." Wolf was standing next to a very unsavory looking man he had on tattered trousers and a loose tunic. Strapped to his hip was a single edge sword that had a slightly curved blade. On his head was a large brimmed hat with a large feather in its band. His skin was a sickly yellow color and looked as rough as parchment.

"Welcome aboard the Talita mi lady." Burgess doffed his hat and did a little bow. A few sailors had stopped working and were looking at them. Burgess caught sight of the sailors "Oy! What are you gents looking at, back to work."

Arya wrinkled her nose. The man smelled like strong liquor that humans were fond of drinking. Her acceptance of Wolf's statement that he was a good sailor was rapidly disappearing.

"If you'll s'cuse me my ship needs tending to she's a fickle lady. You don't pay enough attention to her and she gets angry." Burgess walked down the deck to the bow whistling a tune to himself, running a hand down the railing.

Arya raised an eyebrow as she turned to Wolf. "A master sailor you said."

Wolf shrugged his shoulders "So the man's a little dependent on the drink, dresses like a pirate, and is a little touched in the head. He has earned a little freedom; I'd have no other man commanding the ship I'm on."

Wolf's reassurances did little to quell her misgivings about Burgess's competence. She walked along the railing toward the prow of the ship. Firnen was circling above them. She watched as he folded his wings to his body and dived into the river. The sight filled her with joy.

"Gents to your stations. All hands make more sails." "Aye aye Captain." Burgess's voice boomed across the deck. All around her sailors were scurrying across the deck climbing the rigging. Arya went below decks. Burgess stood on the Quarterdeck hands on the wheel. Arya saw him watching her as she moved between the sailors towards the stairwell leading below decks. He sent a wink her way as she started down the stairs.

She had finished unpacking her things when there was a knock on the door to her cabin. She opened the door to find a very green Orik on the other side. "Arya, would you mind if I came in." He was clutching his stomach and weaving on his feet.

Arya opened the door wider to let him in. As he stumbled passed her she couldn't help but be concerned. "Orik is everything alright, you don't look so good."

"I don't feel well. Dwarfs were made from stone. Stone and water do not mix, it's just not natural.

Arya hid a smile as she realized the Dwarf King was seasick. She closed the door behind him and helped him to the bunk. "I'm sure that once you get some food in it your stomach will settle."

Orik merely grumbled. It wasn't long before a snore alerted her to the fact that he was asleep. She smiled and headed onto the deck to give him some peace. It was dark when she stepped on deck, as her eyes adjusted to the darkest she saw Liduen standing on the Fo'c'sle. Arya walked over to the Rider and stopped a few feet from Liduen. Arya was trying to summon up the courage to ask her about Eragon.

Liduen turned around "Can I help you Queen Arya?"

Arya finally summoned up her courage "I was wondering if you would tell me how Eragon became sick."

Liduen pursed her lips "He was meditating and was bitten by a mad wolf. The sickness spread to his own mind. One of the Elder Riders found me and asked for my help. I was honored to help Eragon. He was moved to his room and I nursed him back to sleep."

Arya nodded processing the information. She was about to open her mouth and ask what existed between the two of them. When Liduen turned around and look out at the land around them. "Towards the end of his sickness he would ramble in his sleep. Do you know what he would say?"

Arya shook her head then realized the Rider could not see her. "What would he say?" Arya feared the answer.

"It was always one word. He would just repeat one word. Can you guess what it was? Never mind don't guess I will tell you. It was Arya he would call for you when he was sick but you were not there." She turned around and there was anger in her eyes. "He loved you; he still loves you I think"

Arya raised her chin refusing to be ashamed of the fact that she had stayed with her people. "Is there anything between the two of you is that why you angry at me?"

A change came over her face. Liduen's look of anger turned to one of confusion, then amusement. "No, not at all. He was my teacher, almost like a father to me. I never thought of him like that never why would you think that?"

"Blodhgarm told me that you helped nurse him to health and that after that he was happier than ever when he was better." Arya struggled to maintain the calm composure she held on her face.

Liduen saw through it and laughed "He was my teacher. When I finished my training he would confide in me. We became close friends, nothing more."

Arya couldn't help but let a relieved sigh escape her lips. She could only manage a small "Oh".

Liduen almost smiled "Now I told you I am friends with Eragon. I would not like to see him hurt. I am warning you it would not be very good for you." With that the Rider whirled around Arya and started to walk toward the staircase. She stopped at the top of it and turned around "Goodnight Lady Arya sleep well." Liduen then headed down the stairs to her quarters.

The relief that welled up in Arya's chest was immense. There was nothing between Eragon and Liduen except the bond that forms between a teacher and student. An immense burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Arya was leaning against the railing lost in her thoughts when out of the water rose a Dragon's head.

"_Have you had your talk to Liduen yet? _The emerald dragon turned its head sidewise so that one giant eye peered into Arya's eyes.

Arya nodded _"Yes, just now actually. _She was still lost in her thoughts.

Firnen waited for a moment but when Arya did not continue he grew annoyed. The dragon blew smoke into Arya's face causing her to stumble backwards. _"And what happened?"_

Arya coughed trying to clear the smoke from her lungs. _"She is not involved with Eragon. They are just teacher and pupil nothing more."_

Firnen lifted his lips attempting a smile that ended up more as a snarl. A habit he had picked up during their travels, something she found slightly unnerving. _"Good, you no longer have to worry about losing him to Liduen then."_

She smiled at the thought, _"No I don't." _She turned around and headed for the stairs confident that she would be able to sleep without a problem. Arya entered her cabin and found no Orik. He must have left and headed to his own cabin while she was on deck. She climbed into her bunk and fell into her waking dreams, dreams that were very pleasant indeed.

From then on the days moved slowly. To slow for Arya's liking she had nothing to bide her time with until the arrival. She would pace the decks or fly with Firnen. On the fifth day they rounded a bend in the river, the sight that met Arya's eyes took her breath away. There was a fork in the river between the two branches of the river rose a peak. On top of the peak was a castle it was as big as Galbatorix's palace in Uru'baen. Below it at the base of the cliff there was a group of docks. That was where they would meet the Riders.

Wolf moved to stand behind Orik and Arya. "When we arrive you will each be greeted by Lord Eragon and he will show you the grounds." Orik and Arya turned to face Wolf.

"What happens after we are shown around?" the question came from Orik.

Wolf shrugged "That is really up to you. If you so wish you will be allowed to explore the grounds, you may even be allowed to look in on some of the classes. Some of them but not all of them, the Riders have secrets that will remain secret. Within the hour we will be docked. I suggest you gather your things and prepare to disembark." Both Arya and Orik headed below decks to get ready. While Arya was getting her things together she could not ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She climbed the stairs to the deck and stood looking at the Hall in the distance.

In his study atop the keep of the Dragon Riders Hall Eragon was pacing back in forth. The impending arrival of Orik and Arya were tearing his nerves to shreds. There was a knock at his door, in two strides Eragon was across the room and at the door. He flung it open and on the other side was a messenger boy. "Are here already?"

The messenger boys hand was poised to knock again "Mi lord the lookouts report a ship is about to dock."

Eragon nodded he strode to a chair and yanked his cloak off it. As he thanked the messenger boy he fastened the clasp around his shoulders and started down the stairs. When he reached the docks Saphira was already there waiting for him. _"This is it, after all this time thi__s is it." _

Saphira fixed a large sapphire orb on him. _"Yes it is and unless you control yourself and calm down you will make a fool of yourself. As much as I would enjoy that, you would gripe for all eternity."_ Eragon was slightly insulted by her remark but did as she advised. THUD THUD THUD Eragon turned as the sound of wings compressing the air beneath them reached his ears. The great beast that the wings belonged to landed next to Saphira and its rider jumped from the saddle to the ground

"We came as quickly as we could when we heard." The rider looked out at the boat fast approaching. "I always wondered when this moment would come." The rider let out a humorless laugh "We have both been waiting for this moment. You with happiness, me with dread."

Eragon looked over at the man beside him, he laid a hand on the man's shoulder "Do not worry it will be fine. I'm sure that they will accept you."

The man shook his head "I am not so sure but I will accept my fate whatever it is." Both Riders stood waiting for the ship to dock. When it reached the dock and tied off. A gangplank was lowered to the dock. Down the plank a portion of Eragon's Honor Guard marched off. They were followed by Arya and Orik. When Eragon's eyes fell on Arya an eruption of emotion coursed through him. He was not sure what he was feeling. Eragon saw Arya's eyes go wide when she saw his companion. He feared the reaction of Orik when he saw the man with him.

Eragon watched as Orik walked down the gangplank, he caught sight of Eragon's companion and his eyes widened just as Arya's had. He charged down the plank toward the man beside Eragon. "YOU, MURDERER, TRAITOR, YOU WILL DIE." With that he ran toward the Eragon's fellow Rider.

The Rider turned to Eragon "You see Eragon what did I tell you. I will die brother for my crimes."

Eragon shook his head "I will not let that happen Murtagh. We can figure something out."


	8. Chapter 7 A Hall

**I like the story so far feel good with it. Any advice and reviews are appreciated. Never thought I would get so many reviews. 106 reviews so many I'm speechless. **

A Hall

They had managed to subdue Orik before he could do any harm to himself or anyone. Eragon chuckled at the memory. The dwarf had charged at a Dragon Rider with no weapon and the Rider's dragon on the same dock. Eragon was in his room allowing his guests to settle into their rooms and refresh themselves.

"_You do realize that something will have to be done about the situation. Murtagh did kill King Hrothgar Orik has every right to claim his life." _A voice in his head commented.

Eragon scowled looking over to the sapphire dragon laying in a depression that had been carved into the middle of the floor. "I refuse to borrow trouble. We will deal with that when the time comes." A knock at his door drew his attention from the present attention."You may enter."

The door entered and Murtagh stepped into the room. He moved into the room and collapsed into one of the chairs in the room, not even bothering to ask. "Well were in a fine pickle aren't we. Your foster brother wishes to kill your half brother." Murtagh snorted "You have the strangest family in all of Alagaesia you know."

Eragon raised an eyebrow "I would say you are in a fine pickle not we, but you are right this is a family matter." He sighed and lowered himself into his chair. "What do you propose we do about it?"

"_It would seem that you both find yourself in a difficult situation." _The brothers looked at the dragon in the room.

"Hello Saphira I didn't see you when I entered" Murtagh greeted the dragon.

The dragon snorted and Eragon heard a stray thought coming from her something about ignoring the dragon in the room. He couldn't hold his laughter in he looked over at Murtagh and saw a grin spreading across his face.

Eragon remembered how Murtagh had arrived at the Hall. It had been a long time since Murtagh had left Alagaesia. Many years after he left Eragon had been in his tower when a page had told him there was a dragon and rider on the horizon. Eragon had rushed down to the aviary where a sight he had not expected to see met him. There in the middle of the aviary was a giant red dragon and a haggard looking man.

"Hello brother how does is the position of Lead Rider treating you." The first words between the two men since they had both left Alagaesia Eragon had been stunned to say the least.

Now he was at the Hall as Eragon's right hand, giving advice when needed. Eragon's efforts in building the new home for the riders would not have progressed as fast as they had without Murtagh's help. Now that Orik had arrived Eragon wished that there would be a peaceful solution to the problem. His thoughts turned from dealing with Orik to Arya and how her presence at the Hall would affect him.

Murtagh couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "What are you going to do with your elf?" When Eragon had told him that he had feelings for the elf he hadn't been that surprised. To Murtagh it had seemed a very Eragon thing to do; fall head over heels in love with a member of the elven royalty.

Eragon scowled at him. "She is not my elf. It wouldn't be good for you either if Arya heard you saying that." He brought a hand up to his brow and massaged his forehead. "What would you do in my position?" The sarcasm in his voice was palpable.

Murtagh snorted "That is a very easy question I wouldn't have gotten myself in the position you did, but I have noticed that you seem to enjoy tangling yourself in the most difficult situations possible"

"So I have been told"

Annoyed at the interruption Murtagh frowned at him "Anyhow I would put the issue out of your mind and focus on more pressing matters such as entertaining your guest. I would assume that they have sufficiently rested and are ready for you to show them the Hall."

Eragon groaned if there was anything he didn't want to do it would be go down and face Orik and Arya after the confrontation on the desks. He rose from his chair "You're right, let's go give our guests their tour."

Murtagh laughed "They are not our guests they are your guests you invited them. They're your problem."

Eragon stood gawking at the smirk on his brother's face. He turned and headed for the door "coward" he mumbled under his breath as he exited the room. Murtagh's laughter followed him down the stairs to the main hall. When he entered the Hall Orik and Arya were waiting for him. Eragon's anxiety started to rise when he saw Arya. The look on her face was neutral he couldn't tell what she was thinking and for some reason that scared him more than having to deal with Orik. "Well let's get started shall we." Orik grunted and Arya nodded her head. "So if you will follow me we will start." Eragon led them from the main hall down a corridor toward the training field. "The Hall is mainly for housing the riders. The actual training is done outside the Hall with their teachers. Not much is done here except for the studies."

"You do not train students in the Hall?"

Eragon turned to Arya "No it would be much too crowded if all our riders were in one building training." They left the castle and walked down to a field. "This is where most of the riders train with their chosen weapon." In the middle of the field was a group of soldiers based on the diversity of races Arya and Orik assumed it was Eragon's Honor Guard. They were in their ranks practicing drills. . An armored figure broke its self off from the front off the ranks and jogged over toward them. He stopped before Eragon and placed a closed fist over its heart.

The figure began to remove its helmet. He took the helmet off and standing before them was Wolf "Lord Eragon, showing our guests around the Hall"

Eragon sighed exasperated "How many times have I told you I am not a lord there is no need for you to act as if I was. And yes I am would you care to join us?"

Wolf shook his head "I have my own duties to attend to though I would enjoy nothing more than to leave these fumbling buffoons for more enjoyable company but I must attend to my duties."

Eragon nodded "Well good luck with training I'll leave you to it." Wolf nodded; he turned and jogged back to the group of warriors.

Orik watched Wolf jog away "Seems an odd sort of fellow."

Eragon laughed "Define normal Orik."

The dwarf grunted "Fair enough."

They left the field and headed back to the Hall. Eragon spent the rest of the day showing them around the Hall. They visited the Aviary where Eragon showed them the areas the dragons slept at. When they arrived at the aviary they found Saphira and Firnen curled together in one of the dragon dens. The group quickly left to give the two dragons some time to catch up on the time they had lost. Orik excused himself to his chambers that left just Arya and Eragon alone.

Eragon turned to Arya "Would you care to join me for some tea?"

Arya smiled and nodded at him. Eragon led her through the castle to his tower. When they reached his room Eragon opened the door to allow her in. Arya entered and looked around the room. Eragon moved to the fireplace and lit a fire with magic. As he poured water into a kettle he watched her as she looked around his chambers. Her gaze lingered over the fairths that were placed on top of the mantle. There were many memories atop that mantle, one showed the land before Eragon had started to work on the keep, and different stages in the building, most were of Saphira. In the back of the mantle leaning against the wall was a fairth that had a coating of dust that made it hard to make out what was shown on the stone. She brought it out from behind the others and blew the coat of dust off. Staring back at her from the stone was a picture of her. It showed her smiling and happy; the amount of feelings that had been put into the work of art was evident.

"That one has been with me since I arrived here. It took me many months to find all the materials necessary to ready it for the image I wished to place upon it."

Arya turned to see that Eragon was already seated in a chair with a cup of tea in his hands. There was another cup on a table between his chair and another beside his. She seated herself in the chair that was unoccupied. "How have you been Eragon?"

Eragon was sipping at his tea when Arya spoke. He glanced to her face making eye contact for a split second before answering. "I have been well here." That one question was enough to ease the tension that had been his chest since he invited Arya in. He soon found his tongue loose and running away from him. When I first arrived here with the elves the minute I laid my eyes upon the joining of the rivers I knew that this would be the place to begin anew." He found himself talking more and more after that. He was telling a story about how one of their new trainees had come to Eragon with a question. The trainee had a question but when he opened his mouth to speak all that had come out was a dragon's growl. The boy had clamped a hand over his mouth a scampered away. When he finished he was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. Arya was chuckling beside him. When he finally managed to get a hold of himself he looked out the window and saw that it was late at night.

Eragon was embarrassed that he had kept Arya awake just to entertain himself. "It grows late and I am sure you are tired from your journey. I do not wish to keep you from resting just for entertainment."

Arya's smiled a small smile. "Do not fret I'm glad that we were able to talk. I have missed our conversations but you are right it grows late and I am weary." Arya rose as did Eragon they headed for the door. Eragon opened the door for Arya. She stepped into the hall and turned to face Eragon.

"Eragon I would … I …" Eragon was waiting for her to finish when she leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"I will see you on the morrow Eragon." Arya turned and made her way down the hallway leaving Eragon standing there in the doorway.

Eragon had not moved from the doorway when Saphira flew in threw the opening in the wall. She had to practically roar in his mind to get his attention. Even then she did not fully understand what had happened to him until the memory of Arya's kiss surfaced. She just chuckled in amusement and watched as her rider climbed into bed and lay down to sleep. It was shaping up to be a very interesting visit indeed.


	9. Chapter 8 A Tourney

A Tourney

Eragon woke in his bed and laid there for a moment letting his mind run through the events of the night before trying to make some sense from what had happened. He was unable to make heads or tails out of Arya's actions though so he put such thoughts in the back of his mind and turned to the task ahead. Orik wanted Murtagh's head for the death of King Hrothgar but Eragon could not possibly allow his brother and friend to be taken from him again. Murtagh had finally accepted what had happened to him and was coming to terms with his life. Eragon did not want to see him die for something he did long ago and made amends for. He would go to Orik and try to sort out what could be done to appease the dwarf's want for justice. Eragon swung out of bed and began his morning routine. First he performed his exercises and called for breakfast. Once he finished eating he dressed himself and informed Saphira of his plans. She snorted and wished him luck in his endeavors the closed her eyes and slept once more. Winter was beginning to set in and the Dragons spent a lot of time sleeping. He made his way done the castle to the guest chambers. When he arrived he found that Orik had left his quarters. Eragon questioned the guards; they told him that Orik had gone to the training field to practice with some of the honor guard.

When Eragon arrived at the training field he found Orik shooting his urgal bow. Eragon approached him from behind "Surely after all these years you would have to have found a new bow. That cannot possibly be the same bow you had when we travelled to Ellesmera?"

Orik did not turn from shooting "It is I have treated it very well over the years to ensure that it does not grow weaker although I have to shoot it more often or not to keep the spring in it. This will be the last time I bring it out to shoot while here though." Orik said with a sigh

Eragon raised an eyebrow "And why would that be?"

The dwarf snorted "Come now Eragon, you cannot be serious?" When Eragon remained silent Orik continued "Shooting an Urgal horn bow within a league of Urgals is not something I would consider healthy."

"Hmmm I see your point there. Would you care to accompany me on a walk? There is a matter of some importance I would like to discuss." When Orik nodded Eragon waved for the guard's men around them to take Orik's bow and then leave them he started walking with Orik following him. Eragon took in a deep breath and plunged in head first. "What would it take for you to forget your quarrel with Murtagh?"

Orik missed a step but caught himself he continued on for a few steps before he answered "I have thought of it. I do not seek to kill him that would put me in ill favor with you. I'm afraid that I lost my temper when we arrived I did not expect to see that man here though I must confess. You should have let me know when he arrived here though I have every right to demand his life."

Eragon was relieved to learn that Orik would not demand Murtagh's life for the kill of King Hrothgar. Now he was anxious to hear what the dwarf's terms would be.

"Now days the killing of King Hrothgar is just an event in history, I'm far older than most dwarfs and I still remember the day while most weren't even born when it happened. Therefore there will not be much backlash from my decision to let Murtagh live, that being said I cannot just let it slip by. Therefore I have decided to ask that he be exiled from Alagaesia and bound in the ancient language to never return. If he were to come back the dwarfs would no doubt be roused by his presence. While he is out here he is not in front of them and can be ignored. I assume that is acceptable for you is it not?

Eragon did not even think about it but contacted Murtagh with his mind to broach the idea with him; he explained the situation to Murtagh.

"_I see nothing wrong with it I do not desire to return to Alagaesia and can see no situation where I would want to I am fine with that agreement by all means go ahead." _The red rider responded to Eragon's question. The entire conversation lasted no longer than a few seconds.

Eragon turned to Orik "I agree and I am sure that Murtagh will see no issue with that. He knows that what he did was evil and was willing to accept any punishment. I'm glad that you were willing to take mercy on him." Eragon was very relieved that the situation had been handled and he would not have to worry about it. That did not mean he would be worry free he had another problem to attend to. Eragon turned to Orik "If you would excuse me I have business to attend to and preparations to make."

The dwarf's curiosity had been sparked "Preparation's for what if you do not mind me asking?"

Eragon laughed and winked "Why a tourney what else" with that he turned about and began to walk away.

Orik was left befuddled and confused. What was a tourney he wondered to himself, knowing Eragon it was something that would no doubt surprise them all.

When Eragon left Orik he headed for the blacksmiths workshop in the castle. When he arrived the old blacksmith was standing over an anvil and slamming a hammer down onto a breastplate fixing a dent in the armor. Eragon approached the man and announced his presence by ringing a bell that had conveniently been placed on the front door frame.

The old black smith looked up from his work and when he spotted Eragon he smiled wide. "Ah mi lord what can I do for you on this fine summer day." The blacksmith hobbled forward on only one leg, his other leg stopped just below the knee and continued on as a wooden peg.

Eragon couldn't help but laugh "Vulcan its late fall not summer, when was the last time you outside for any length of time."

The smith scratched at his beard "Eh I knew there was a reason me leg was bothering me. Bout the outside thing I can nah remember be out longer than was needed. Now there must have been a reason for you to pay me humble self a visit. Twas surely not to allow your eyes to grace my pretty visage now was it."

Eragon smiled at the smith's antics "No it was not I came to inquire about that armor I had asked you to make."

The smith rubbed his hands together in anticipation "I got it in the back." He called to one of the apprentices in the shop "Oy boy come ere and finish up this breast plate. I'm sure you can handle that now can you." He motioned Eragon to follow him to the back of the shop. At the very back there was a door locked shut. The smith produced a key from a chain around his neck and unlocked the door. He opened the door and as it turned on its soundless hinges to reveal a poorly lit room. Both men entered the room and the smith lit a lamp that lit up the room. In its center stood a sheet covering a large structure, the old smith limped to its side and grasped the sheet. With a twinkle his eye he pulled down the sheet to reveal a suit of armor that was so black it seemed to suck up any light available. "I present to you one of the finest suits of tourney armor I ever did make."

Eragon was in awe of the suit it was a pure black that he had never seen before it was beautiful but did in a deadly way. "Magnificent I must admit."

"Oh you haven't even see da good part yet mi lord." The smith walked over to a shelf and took down a helm that was even more stunning then the armor. He set it on the table for Eragon to admire. The base of the helmet was an oval shape big enough to fit over Eragon's head. The helmet tapered out ward as it rose but the front of it was more pronounced then the rest of it to the point where it looked like the lip of a jug. There was a plate of metal that curved from the back of the helm to just short of the front. It left a little slit for the person wearing it to see out of but only if the person tipped his head foreword. Atop the helm was the sculpture of a rearing dragon with wings spread wide. The amount of detail that was on it was amazing each scale had been carved out and there were veins in its wings that could be seen it if you looked closely enough.

Eragon finished admiring the armor and nodded "Yes this is exactly what I needed it will serve excellently. Have someone take this to the lists and ready it for tomorrow." Eragon turned to leave but stopped at the door "I have arranged for you to sit with our visitors during the tourney to explain to them the rules and what is happening. I trust that you are fine with this."

The smith's mouth opened and closed for a few heart beats before he responded. "There would be truly no greater honor mi lord"

Eragon smiled "I am glad it would be a shame if they did not know what was happening."

Later that night at dinner in the main hall Eragon, Orik, and Arya were in the middle of a conversation about the status of Alagaesia when Wolf rose from the table and cleared his throat all conversation died away. "I am pleased to announce that a tourney in honor of our guests will be held tomorrow at noon. Anyone who has the means to enter and the courage to are welcomed to." With that he sat down and continued eating. For a few minutes there was not a sound in the hall and then without warning the entire hall was shouting and cheering. The roar of dragons could be heard also in the background.

Arya and Orik both turned to Eragon. "Eragon what exactly just happened." Arya asked him.

The lead rider just laughed "In honor of your arrival I decided that we should celebrate."

Orik was just as confused but he was thinking about Eragon's preparations. "What exactly is a tourney?"

"Why my dear friends it is a tournament" now if you will excuse me I am needed elsewhere. A tournament doesn't just magically appear. He rose from the table and left the hall."

Both of the dignitaries turned to look at Wolf "Will you tell us what is going on?" Orik asked him.

The man just looked at them "If my lord wanted you to know then you would." He smiled at them then, a smile that to Arya looked predatory. "However I can tell you to look forward to it."

The next morning Eragon woke finished him morning routine scratched Saphira's eye crest as he drank his tea. When he had finished he left his chambers and went to the stable. Eragon saddled his horse and rode out. He headed to one of the plains next to the rivers. As he crested a hill he stopped to look down upon a structure. It was oval in shape and almost as large as small keep he rode to and entered the structure. As he entered the building he smiled to himself he was looking forward to this. He approached the man who was in charge of building "Leonardo how is it coming along?"

The builder took off his hat and scratched his head "Well it is done mi lord and now we are just finishing decorating should not be much longer till it is ready to compete."

Eragon nodded "Good and my quarters?"

"Just as you asked mi lord, your box is ready for quests also."

"Very good, carry on" Eragon led his horse away. He led his horse across a field that stretched the entire length of the building to a man sitting at a table. The man was old and frail; he was hunched over a pile of parchment and was scribbling on another parchment. "How goes it so far Veon?"

The man looked up from his parchment "So far the competitors are all the same as last time except for one." The scribe shuffled through his papers until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled it out and showed it to Eragon. "Here is a new competitor, his sigil is a solid black background it appears this time we have someone who wants to remain anonymous" on the parchment was a picture of a shield with a solid black background. Eragon smiled to himself everything was going just as he planned now he had other preparations to make.

Meanwhile back at the castle things were very hectic. The serving staffs were preparing that night's feast and most of the guardsmen were preparing their arms and armor. This left Orik and Arya with almost nothing to do. They were in Orik's room chatting when a knock interrupted their conversation.

"Come in" Orik called to the door.

A very large man limped in. Arya noticed that he was missing part of his left leg just below the knee. He had very broad shoulders with a bald head and a large gray beard.

"Mi lady, mi lord. My name is Vulcan. Lord Eragon instructed me inform you of the traditions and rules of the tourney." The man gave an awkward bow.

"Could you tell us what exactly a tourney is perhaps?" Arya questioned the man who had just introduced himself.

"A tourney is a competition between groups of warriors that compete in several activities that prepare them for battle. The main event in the tourney is the joust. Tis a way to practice the mounted lance charge. Two men clad in armor charge each other with blunted lances and try to unhorse each other."

Orik was slightly surprised by the description it seemed like something that could kill. He voiced his question "That is dangerous is it not?"

The bearded man nodded "True tis slightly dangerous I believe you could say." He scratched his bald head "We haven't had anyone die in a long time I believe, not with all the magic users around here." Lady Arya was sitting in a chair and did not look at all surprised by his explanation, in fact she looked bored. The elf made his missing leg tingle. There is more to meets the eye to this one I do believe he thought to himself.

"Who is competing in the tournament?" the elf finally spoke.

"Of that I am not sure but you will get a chance to see when it starts. It is almost noon now so we must head to your box. I will be accompanying you to answer any questions you might have." The man turned and left the room.

Orik looked at Arya before following the man out the door. He led them through the castle to the stables and there they mounted horses and exited out the east gate. The rode for a short while before cresting a hill and at the bottom of the hill nestled in a valley was a stadium that was bustling with activity. There were boys leading horses around and men carrying armor. There were a circle of tents on the north of the stadium. They were many different colors and had pennants flying from their tops. One of the tents was a solid black and had no pennant. Arya was curious as to what purpose they had "What are those tents for?"

Vulcan turned in the saddle and looked at the many tents. "Those are where the competitors ready themselves for the events. The solid black one means that there is someone who would like to remain unknown. This will be a very interesting tourney indeed." They arrived at the stadium and Vulcan led them to a stairwell, the group dismounted from their horses and headed up the stairs. When they arrived at the top they came to a booth that overlooked the stadium. In the middle of the stadium there was a fence that stretched from one end of the stadium to the other.

"What is that fence in the middle of the field for?" Arya asked Vulcan.

"That is used to keep the horses that are charging at each other from colliding. We call the field down there with the fences the lists." Vulcan explained to her.

As they sat down Orik pointed to a large empty chair next to theirs. "Who belongs in that seat?"

Vulcan grunted "That is lord Eragon's seat I don't know where he is, he's usually here by now." They watched as people started to arrive, Arya or Orik would occasionally ask Vulcan questions. Vulcan would point out important people to them. The booths around them were for the Elder Riders use; all the other seats were for the workers.

Arya was watching the people arrive to the lists when Firnen contacted her _"How is it?"_

She frowned _"This seems like a dangerous sport. It would be a shame if my visit here was marred by someone being maimed or killed" _Just as she finished her thought trumpets started to blare. _"It's starting I have to pay attention now."_

She could feel her dragon snort in amusement _"Have fun and let me know what happens I__'m going flying with Saphira now. You should also spend some time with Leader Eragon especially after the other night." _She could feel his amusement at his joke through their bond. Arya turned her attention to the lists below, a line of warriors flowed in. She was very surprised at the armor they wore; the warriors were totally encased in plates of solid armor. Most armor she had seen was made out of tiny rings of metal welded together. She turned to Vulcan "How can they wear that much armor it should be impossible for them to move."

Vulcan shook his head "There have been many improvements in metal working. We have discovered how to make plates of armor light enough to wear but strong enough to stop almost any blow. Also any armor worn in the joust needs to be strong enough to take a blow from a blunted lance.

Arya nodded eager to learn how they made their armor. It would be very valuable knowledge indeed.

Orik was looking at the warriors filing in when he leaned over to speak to Vulcan. "I couldn't help but notice that there are no dwarfs or urgals among the fighters down there."

The old man nodded "The members of the Honor Guards heavy cavalry are the only ones with the necessary skills to participate. Look there is Commander Wolf his armor was one of the best suits I have made." He pointed to a man that was encased in silver armor, on each of the man's shoulders was a howling wolf. His great helm was shaped to look like a snarling wolf. "When he first asked for suit of armor with those decorations I told him that if a lance hit him in the head it would take his head off. He has always been one for show. If you will look you will see that each man's shield has a different symbol on it. Each symbol is that man's crest; it allows us to identify him on the field and in the lists."

Arya watched as the procession of warriors continued until there was only one last warrior. She noticed that he did not have any symbol on his shield. His armor was a solid black color and the only thing decorative about his armor was his helm, it looked like there was a dragon on it.

Vulcan smiled when he saw the warrior he leaned over to Arya and whispered in her ear. "Any warrior who wishes to enter a tourney without anyone knowing who he is may present a blank shield and he will be allowed to enter."

The black warrior broke off from the rest of the warriors and trotted his horse toward their booth. Orik grunted what is happening?"

The old smith was still smiling when he answered "I do believe that he is coming to ask for a favor from lady Arya here."

Arya was confused "What favor would he ask of me?" She asked Vulcan.

The smith just smiled "You will see, just wait."

When the warrior was just in front of the booth he stopped and raised his lance in salute. Arya was very confused she had no idea what was happing and she did not like that at all. "What do I do?" she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Wave to him" Vulcan whispered.

She raised her hand in a small wave. The warrior lowered his lance and trotted away. Only when the crowd burst into cheers did she realize that it had been silent from the time the warrior had approached her to when she waved to him. "What did I just do?" she asked with more than just a little anger in her voice.

Vulcan laugh was very deep "You just gave him your favor."

"What exactly does that mean?" she was growing angry.

The old smith sighed "By raising his lance to you that warrior announced his intent to win the tourney in your honor. When you waved to him you supported his endeavor to win for you. Should he win the tourney he will come to your chambers tonight to collect his favor." The smith waggled his eyebrows in her direction.

She could feel the blush rising to her face as he explained what had just happened. She was at a loss for words something that did not happen often. She heard Orik laughing at her, which made her blush even more.

Vulcan laughed "Don't worry that is an old wives tail I am sure he will not attempt anything like that it is more of a courteous gesture now. Now the first event that we will see is the archery completion followed by the mêlée, and finally the joust. So sit back and enjoy yourself."


	10. Chapter 9 A Champion

**It has been a long time since I updated this story I kind of lost the drive behind the story. Recently I re-read Inheritance and received several messages from readers that got the drive back in me. **

A Champion

Arya, Orik, and Vulcan sat in their booth watching the tournament unfold beneath them. The chair next to them remained empty; the first event was the archery. Arya was content to watch the match in silence; Orik appeared to have other plans. He was conversing with Vulcan about metal work. After the first few contenders Arya began to grow bored. She turned to Vulcan in a lull of conversation.

"I have just arrived here and am curious about the, Riders how goes their training?" inquired Arya.

"I've lived here all my years, not tha they would be all that long. I'm not privileged to the secrets of Rider training, I just craft steel." Vulcan shifted in his chair to face her. Tugging at his beard he continued

"That being said the history o this Hold I am familiar wih. Soon after Lord Eragon arrived here he began to build. The building of this hold would take centuries if he attempted to build it with just the elves. So he sent word asking for volunteers to help build. Which I am sure you both herd of."

Arya and Orik both nodded.

"Well they began to build, and by the time they finished there were students ready to train. So the students began to arrive the first students were a mix of all races and they began to train. Lord Eragon soon began to train with them earnestly. After they finished training they were ready to teach the new Riders who were arriving. After that the years passed without much change." Vulcan stopped in his tale, the sounds of someone climbing the stairs to the booth reached their ears.

Vanir appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hello, Queen Arya, and King Orik." He turned to Vulcan. "I don't believe we have met before."

Vulcan turned to him "No we certainly haven't I am Vulcan Master Smith for the riders here at the Hold. You must be Vanir the elven ambassador it is truly a pleasure to meet you, come sit." He waved to the chair next to them.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Vanir said as he sat down.

Vulcan nodded, "Now where was I." he said as he sat tugging his beard.

"Things had settled down for the riders" prompted Orik.

"So they had, so they had. Well tha years passed swiftly they did, the only things really of note were the sickness that befell Lord Eragon, and the arrival of Wolf, from the wilderness to the east" rambled Vulcan.

Vanir looked mildly surprised "Do you mean that Wolf is not native to Alagaesia" he inquired?

His question intrigued Arya, for she also wished to know how Wolf came to be at the Rider's Hold. Vulcan's answer surprised her more than the revelation about Wolf.

"No, ya see it might ave been a few months after Lord Eragon returned to health. Wolf stumbled out of the forest and upon the hold; Lord Eragon would not turn him away from the hold so he settled their and eventually formed the Honor Guard."

As Vulcan stopped talking there was a blare of trumpets. The Archery contest had ended with an elf as a victor. They all stopped to watch the melee contest. Soon Arya again grew bored with the fighting; it was nothing she hadn't seen before after all. While the rest were watching, and discussing the contest her thoughts began to wander. She pondered the strange circumstances that led to the arrival of Wolf at the Dragon Hold. Eragon is attacked by a wolf and falls ill. The most powerful magic user she knows stricken ill by a mere wolf bite. That seemed highly unlikely there had to be more than just that to it. Soon she was shaken from her thoughts by another blast of trumpets.

"Now you will see what we have waited for my friends, this is the joust." Vulcan's booming voice rang out.

Arya sat up and looked out at the arena, in the middle of the lists sat the rail. On opposite ends of the rail were two mounted riders, each held a long thick wooden lance in their hands. A man with a flag walked to the rail. He held the flag parallel to the ground. The entire arena was silent; the flag flew into the air and the horse's leapt forward with their riders hunched forward. The riders lowered the lances so that the tips pointed at their opponents. With a crash of wood splintering on metal the riders collided. Their lances hit each other on the center of the chest, both riders appeared dazed and they had helpers lead their horses to the lists.

Arya winced, "How often do they do that?"

Vulcan sighed "They joust three times in a match. Each time a lance is broken a point is awarded to that rider. The rider with the most points after every match advances till there are only two riders left."

Arya nodded, as they watched the next two riders mounted their horses and the charge repeated. She watched spell bound, she couldn't imagine what facing heavy cavalry would feel like. The soldier incased in solid steel, mounted on an immense horse, wielding an extraordinarily large lance charging at full tilt. She wished she would never have to see such a force in action. They watched as more and more riders threw themselves at each other. Soon there were only two riders left, Wolf in his decorative armor, and the nameless rider in his solid black armor.

The two riders led their horses to their own sides of the rail. There was hardly a sound coming from the crowd. The herald walked out to the rail with his flag. The nameless rider's horse pawed at the ground in anticipation. The flag flew up and both riders's spurred their horses into a gallop. The thunder of the hooves, filled Arya's ears, it reverberated through her bones. The lances were lowered, and the distance decreased. Everything seemed to move as if it was stuck in molasses. The riders merged and their lances seemed to explode upon their chests. Each rider reeled in the saddle from the blow, but they maintained their seats.

Arya let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Eager to know who the nameless rider was she reached out with her mind. His mind felt familiar, like that of an old friend she should have know, but it was guarded and she could not tell who it was.

"_Could it be Eragon?" _From her mind Firnen grumbled.

Arya started, she had been so absorbed in the joust she hadn't noticed his return.

"_Please do not do that, you startled me."_ She chided her dragon.

She could feel his amusement through their bond. _"I was just noticing that he is not in attendance and there is an unnamed rider on the field_".

"_Perhaps, we will see"_ Arya responded for the second tilt was about to begin.

Again the herald approached the rail, the flag flew and the riders repeated their charge. There was something different in the way Wolf was holding his lance. As they neared each other Arya realized that Wolf's lance was aimed at the nameless riders head!

"_He will kill him!" _Arya exclaimed to Firnen just before the riders struck.

Wolf's lance caught on the dragon sitting atop the rider's helm. His head snapped back, and the helm was yanked off the rider's head and flew across the field. Arya saw a flash of brown hair, as the rider turned his horse away from them and trotted to the opposite side of the field. The rider turned his horse toward the rail and Arya was able to see who the mysterious rider was exactly. It was none other than the Grand Master of the Dragon Rider Order Eragon Shadeslayer. Arya's heart was about to explode out of her chest.

"HA tha did it for him" Vulcan exclaimed.

Vanir looked surprised by the smith's outburst.

"Did what exactly for him" inquired the elf.

There was a smile on Vulcan's face "Look at his lance." Vulcan said as he pointed to Wolf.

They all looked at Wolf's lance it was still unbroken!

"With that unbroken lance that puts Lord Eragon with two lances to one. He need only score a hit on the next tilt and he will have won!" Vulcan's excitement was spreading to the others in the box with him. Orik was sitting on the edge of his seat with his feet dangling above the floor.

Wolf and Eragon rode their horses to the ends of the list. Their helpers brought out the lances, they checked the saddles, and backed away from the horses. The herald walked to the rail with his flag and stood there. The entire crowd was holding their breath waiting, just as Arya herself was doing.

The herald lifted the flag and the two warriors charged at each other. Arya watched with abated breath. See had eyes only for Eragon, she watched as he charged down the lists. She watched as he lifted the lance, she watched as Wolf's lance collided with Eragon's chest plate. She watched as Eragon's lance shattered against Wolf's breast plate.

The crowd erupted in cheers; Eragon rode his horse around the lists. He rode over to the booth where Arya sat watching. When he had reached the booth he stopped, and lifted his broken lance in salute. It was obvious as to who he was saluting, he smiled to Arya and to his surprised she smiled back. It was a small smile, if he had not known her for so long he would have missed it.

Eragon was in a state euphoria, tonight they would feast and later he would sit and talk with Arya like they had never talked before.

**AN: Thank you to all of my readers who didn't give up on this story. It has been a while but school is over soon so I will have more time to work on the story.**


	11. Chapter 10 A Feast

**AN: This is a big event chapter, just a heads up.**

A Feast

When the necessary courtesies had been observed and the crowd had left the area Eragon left the stables. He had removed his armor and left it for several squires to attend to. As he walked from the Arena he opened his mind and called to Saphira

"_Saphira!"_

Her call was not long in coming _"Little one" _they embraced in their minds. Their consciousnesses mingling into one single entity, he felt her pride and concern from the close call he went through in the lists. He had been lucky Wolf's lance had not hit him squarely in the head, if it had he would not be among the living now. He stood looking at the Dragon Hold that had taken so long to build. Staring at the Hold memories came started to come back to him. He remembered his old life as a farm boy in Carvahall. He looked up as Saphira circled over head descending to land beside him.

Sensing his melancholy she nudged him with her snout. _"Little one, what troubles you?"_

He rested his hand on her forehead _"I was just lost in memory"_

Saphira snorted and smoke flew from her nostrils _"Now is not the time to for you to lose yourself in things that were but are no more. You are surrounded by friends; tonight they throw a feast in h__onor of your triumph. Be joyful now is a time to smile and laugh."_

Eragon smiled and laughed _"Thank you, friend of my heart. I do not know what I would do without you."_

Saphira made the halting chortle that was her laugh _"I can only imagine."_

Eragon frowned at her statement, but his thoughts were lost as Saphira propelled herself into the sky, they headed to the hall. They had not been in the sky for long when they spotted another dragon lift off from the Dragon Loft. They watched as the dragon flew directly at them, when it was close enough for them to see who it was Eragon was surprised. It was none other than Arya and Firnen. He reached out to them with his mind. When his mind met hers it was as if something that he had lost had suddenly returned home. The feeling was so over whelming that he was stuck mute. Just as Arya was about to question his muteness he was able to gather his thoughts.

"_Arya what are you doing out here?" _he asked quickly organizing his thoughts.

Arya did not fail to notice his lapse, it confused her. Firnen stopped and hovered before Saphira sniffing at her. The dragons appeared to be locked in their own conversation.

"_Firnen wanted to stretch his wings and it has been some time since we last flew together, so I decided to __accompany him."_ She was still pondering his hesitation when Firnen reached into her mind. She smiled as his plan began to unfold itself in her mind. She blocked her mind to Eragon forcing him to leave her mind.

His smile fell as he felt himself pushed from her mind. It was not a forceful eviction, but almost a playful shove. He did not have time to ponder it, with a roar that shook Eragon from his thoughts Firnen shot to the clouds. He felts Saphira's shoulders flex as she prepared to propel herself after him. With a bone jarring turn they were headed upward. Saphira clung to Firnen like a second tail following him through complex aerobatic routines. Eragon felt Saphira tug at his consciousness, without hesitation he opened his mind fully. They merged their consciousness into one.

They opened their mouth and roared this was what it meant to be a Dragon Rider. They filled their wings with air and shot forward. They were the leader-of-the-hunt; they would not let themselves be bested by another even if he was their nest-life mate.

Arya looked behind her to see if Eragon and Saphira were still following them. She was shocked to see that they had disappeared. She opened her to search for them, before she could begin a sapphire blur shot out of a cloud in front of them. Firnen was forced to swerve to avoid a collision. When he regained his intended course there flying in front of him was Saphira. Arya could feel the rush of energy that shot through his veins at this new challenge. He began to try every maneuver that he knew and some that weren't even taught by the riders. She could feel his frustration as he was unable to regain the lead. There contest continued for some time before Saphira led them to the ground. Both dragons landed on a grassy knoll, when their riders had dismounted the Dragons lifted off and headed west.

Eragon watched the dragons go then turned to Arya, he raised his eyebrow.

"May I ask what prompted such a rash action?"

There was a glint in Arya's eyes as she responded "You may ask."

Eragon stood there waiting for her explanation, Arya remained silent. He scowled at her; Arya took one look at him and laughed. His stern expression faltered at the sound, it was one he had not heard for some time.

She smiled "I said you may ask, I never said I would answer though."

Eragon glared at her "Bah that is no proper answer."

The glint returned to her eyes and Eragon was able to identify it. It was one he had seen in Roran's eyes as a child, it meant only one thing; mischief.

"I simply wished to see if the Great Eragon Shadeslayer had grown soft over the years."

Eragon was now truly shocked, "Soft…me… think I had grown soft." He stammered.

Arya simply grinned, "It is apparent to me that Saphira has certainly not let the years dull her skills. Have they dulled yours?" Her fingers danced across the hilt of her sword, her meaning clear.

Eragon growled, she was challenging him, the Grand Master of the Dragon Riders.

"Let's see shall we." He growled as he drew Brisingr from its sheath, Arya did likewise, they both guarded their swords.

They stood there swords at the ready, staring at each other. Eragon emptied his mind just as Glaedr had taught him to those long years ago. He saw Arya standing before him; he saw her back foot tense in anticipation of her attack. With a flash she sprang at him, CLANG, their blades met in the air. They began their dance of will, the ring of their swords, and the swish of moving air began to weave a song. One of emotion, passion, and time that had been lost, no words were spoken. They danced around each other for some time, their swords meeting and flying apart the same instance, only to meet again a second latter. Sometime during their match the dragons had returned.

Eragon began to grow weary; he looked for ways to end their duel before he lost his strength. Luckily Arya was also tiring, her blows began to slow. One of her swings tarried to long within his reach. He met her sword with his, before she could begin a new attack he had slid his blade along hers to the cross guard, with a flick of his wrist he wrapped Brisingr around Tamerlein and wrenched it from her hand. The blade hit the ground, Eragon stood there panting with Brisingr pointed at Arya's chest. He looked her in the eye and saw an emotion he was unable to place.

He lowered his blade, "Soft you said."

She laughed "I am proven wrong, please accept my humble apologies."

Eragon smiled, "Of course." He looked to the horizon and saw that the sun was setting. "We should return to the Hall. The feast will begin soon."

Arya nodded, she bent and picked up her sword and returned it to its sheath. She looked at Eragon; they stood there neither making a movement towards their dragons. Eragon's foot shifted forward and the distance between them lessened. They drew closer together.

"Arya I …" Eragon said, but Arya placed her fingers on his lips.

"Shhhh, not now, later I promise." She moved away from him and mounted Firnen. Eragon climbed onto Saphira and they leapt into the sky. He intended to hold her to that promise.

The main hall was lit with the light. There was a multitude of table set with fine dining ware. Servants were bustling among the table carrying trays of food. There were many people seated at the tables. All of the Dragon Rider's order, and many others of importance, at the back of the hall there was a large table perpendicular to all the others. This was where the Grand Master sat with his personal guests.

Eragon was in his chambers preparing for the feast. He was standing in front of a mirror trying to decide if what he had on was formal enough. He was wearing a simple elven tunic and brown leather breeches. His feet were encased in simple boots. He had never been partial to elaborate or extravagant dress.

A snort and a cloud of smoke alerted him to Saphira's amusement. _"You have never been worried about __the__ way you dress at previous celebrations. What is different about this occasion then?_

Eragon blushed; there was some truth to her teasing though. Arya was here and she would be expecting the leader of the Dragon Riders, he just wished to make sure he didn't look like a fool. He looked in the mirror and adjusted his tunic again. _"Do I look presentable?"_

Saphira mentally sighed, _"You look very dashing, now stop fussing and head down to the feast. It doesn't look good to be late to __one's__ own party."_

Eragon laughed as opened the door and stepped out. Saphira would fly to the Dragon Hold where the other dragons were staying. She would most likely spend the evening with Firnen. Eragon descended the stairs and continued on his way to the Great Hall. Eragon walked through the castle with a heavy heart. He was planning what to say to Arya later that night. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he failed to notice the door to a room open before him. The room's inhabitant stepped into the hallway where Eragon promptly collided with her. They landed together on the floor; Eragon landed on top of her and smacked his head on the stone floor. Eragon laid there clearing his head for a moment, when a slight cough grabbed his attention. Eragon looked down and his eyes were met by two vibrant emerald orbs. His face blanched when he realized who he had quite literally stumbled upon. Eragon laid there mute trying to formulate some way of apologizing.

Arya looked up at him "Eragon, it would not do well for one of your pupils to catch us in such a compromising position." If he hadn't known better he would have said she was laughing at him.

Eragon finally took in their position, the way their legs lay would not do at all. He practically threw himself to his feet so fast Arya almost thought he used magic to help him move. He held out his hand to help her to her feet and to his surprise and pleasure she accepted it. When Arya had gotten to her she very slowly released her hand, almost drawing her fingers across his palm, shivers travelled down his spine. His mind took off racing, why did her hand linger, was their some message in the action.

"I'm sorry, I was preoccupied with my thoughts." He apologized.

"Oh, and what was so concerning that it distracted you so much that you knock me to the ground." She inquired raising an eyebrow.

Eragon blushed, the second time in as many minutes. "Nothing this and that, it is trivial matters."

She looked into his eyes "Indeed, I assume you are headed to your feast."

Eragon nodded grateful for the change in subject. He smiled at her and offered his arm. "I was. Would you like to accompany me?" Arya smiled placed her arm in his. They continued on down the hall. While they were talking of trivial things, Eragon couldn't help but admire her. She was dressed in an elegant elfish emerald tunic with gold trimming, and simple leggings. She looked very beautiful, and before he could stop himself he said so.

"You look beautiful tonight." Before he could even catch his breath he was already stammering out an apology. He looked to see if she was angry, to his surprise (again) she wasn't angered, and she was smiling.

"Why thank you Eragon, you look very dashing yourself."

He couldn't think of a respond and lucky for him they had reached the hall. The feast was in full swing, when the party goers spotted him they all gave a cheer, and several Honor Guards men raised their tankards. He led Arya to the head table and pulled out the chair to his right for her, still smiling she sat. He seated himself in his own seat. To his left was Orik, who had already begun eating. Stewards served them their meals, for Eragon roasted Nagran, for Arya a delectable vegetarian dish. They began eating and for a time there was little conversation, when they had finished Orik wiped the excess drink from his mouth with the tips of his beard.

"Eragon, my brother I have seen little of you since I arrived. How have you been?" his words were slightly slurred, and Eragon could tell he was a little drunk. Eragon felt a little guilty for not visiting Orik more often.

"I have been well, and yourself." He asked.

"Aah, I have been well, I went to visit that smith of yours, Vulcan, his name was I believe." Before Eragon could confirm Orik waved his hand and continued.

"Any way that little tournament you held reminded me of our Ghastgar, though slightly more dangerous." He burped and stopped speaking. Their conversation continued with them talking of different things. Soon they were joking and teasing like brothers do, Arya would occasionally join with them. Soon she fell silent completely, when there was a lull in him talking with Orik he looked to Arya, to his displeasure she had a look of Boredom on her face. Just then the band decided to start playing, while he was not fully inebriated the ale had given him some extra courage. Without it he would never have done what he did next, grabbing her hand he stood.

"Come let's dance." He responded to the look of confusion on her face. He pulled her from the table and led her to a cleared space on the floor where other couples were already congregating. He turned to her and put one hand on her waist and clasped her right hand. She placed her own hand on his shoulder.

"Now forgive me, but I do not know how to dance." Eragon stated with a grin on her face.

Arya laughed his heart already sent a flutter by the ale began to race. He couldn't help but notice that she was smiling and laughing more often than he had ever seen before. "Then pray tell did you bring me out here?"

He shrugged "Well it seemed to be the thing to do at the time."

Arya just smiled and began to walk him through the steps. Soon he had mastered the tricky movements and they were flying across the floor. Eragon had eyes only for her, and she for him. The time began to fly by and they ceased to notice the other couples, or even the song. It had seemed like such a short while had passed when the last song faded away. They stood there holding each other before Arya moved away. Eragon looked around the room there were few people left in the hall. Orik was asleep at the table his beard lying in a custard.

Eragon turned to Arya, "Well I believe I've had enough fun for one night don't you agree."

She nodded "Yes I am weary."

"Well then I will escort you to your chambers." They began to walk toward the door when Eragon stumbled and would have fallen if Arya had not caught him.

"Eragon you are drunk." It was a simple statement. "Maybe I should escort you to your room instead."

He nodded "Why I do believe you're right, and that will not do." They set off with Arya supporting Eragon. After some stumbles they reached Arya's room, Eragon leaned against the wall as Arya opened the door, and led him inside. Arya turned to the fire place to put some tea on for Eragon. She heard a muffled thump and turned around. Eragon had removed his tunic and collapsed on the bed. She walked over to him, he was practically dead. She looked around the room for anything to sleep on. Unfortunately there was no suitable furniture to be found. She stood looking at Eragon wondering what to do when a deep voice entered her head.

"_You have seen and done much. There has been much sorrow in your life. I believe you deserve some happiness after all you have sacrificed."_ Firnen's words comforted her. She pulled the covers out from Eragon and shoved him to the other side of the bed. She slipped in and was soon asleep.

**AN: I have just started reading the Lord of the Rings Series, and I am thinking about doing a cross over between the two. What do you all think? Review please.**


	12. Chapter 11 Ill News

Ill News

The sun rose in the sky upon the Dragon Hold, its rays slid down the side of the castle flowing through its many windows. Eragon lay in his bed; he lay there as the sun light filtered into the room. He was just rising from the grips of sleep when he felt a weight pressing down on his chest. He lay there with his eyes closed, yet to rub the sleep from his eyes. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his chest. A sea of ebony greeted his gaze, for a moment he was confused, then his eyes fully opened as he realized that it was a head. The head was attached to a body; the body was covered by sheets. His gaze returned to the head, all color left his face when he realized just whose head it was. It was Arya she was here, in his bead, he looked around and realized he wasn't even in his room; it was the room he had set aside for Arya. His predicament was one he wouldn't wish on anyone, stuck in the bed of a soon to be angry, Elven Queen. He couldn't remember what had happened the night before after they had danced. His head was slightly throbbing, and his mouth felt as if it been stuffed with cotton. He felt a sudden feeling of amusement wash over him; Saphira was laughing at him.

"_Help me!" _He pleaded with her, desperate for any way to save himself the pain of what was to come.

"_It is best if you learned from your mistakes." _She responded clearly mocking him.

Eragon hissed in anger but then went stock still when Arya shifted. When she had stopped moving he let out a breath he had unconsciously been holding. He was about to tell her he wouldn't survive this mistake when Arya stirred again. He felt her head lift slightly from his chest and then her entire body went rigid.

"Good morning Arya. Do you by any chance remember what happened last night?" he asked, hesitant least he rouse her anger.

She paused before she answered gathering her thoughts trying to figure out just how she had come to be in this current situation. She hadn't had that much to drink, perhaps the amount she had, must have impaired her judgment. As she hadn't consumed the same amount of spirits Eragon had her memory was intact.

"We danced, you were inebriated. I attempted to help you to your room but you insisted that you escort me to mine. When we got to my room you entered and collapsed on my bed. I was not about to be denied sleep by a drunken fool so I shoved you across the bed and fell asleep." She said, when she finished, she laid her head back down on his chest and relaxed.

Eragon felt her relax and he sighed in relief, so he would not die this day. When she made no move to get up or move he didn't know what to do. So he did what he does best he pressed forward. "Do you remember before I left that talk we had?"

Arya tilted her head to look up at him. "We had many conversations after you defeated Galbatorix?"

Eragon sighed there would be no going back after this. "When you told me that at that moment I was too dear to you and Alagaesia to risk and that in time who knew what would happen."

Arya met his eyes "Yes, what about it?"

Eragon swallowed "A lot of time has passed since then don't you think." He felt Arya nod.

"Indeed there has been a lot of time passed, a lot of time wasted." She said.

Eragon looked down at her "What does that mean?"

Arya shimmied up the bed until she was inches away from his face. Eragon's breath caught in his throat. Almost hesitantly Arya closed the distance between them until the smallest amount of space separated them, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

Eragon leaned forward and their lips met, Eragon brought one hand up to cup her face. He couldn't think he was only aware of her lips moving against his.

Slowly she pulled away, "That's what it means." She lowered her head to his chest and closed her eyes. His hand found its way to her head and he began to run his fingers through her hair.

After some time he felt the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest and knew she had slipped into waking dreams. He lay there stroking her hair and thinking, he felt Saphira entered his mind. He could feel her curiosity. So he sent her the memory of the morning before he to fell into the waking dreams.

Wolf was sitting at the desk in his chambers looking over some of the logistics it took to run the hall and small community around it. He had just finished reading a new proposal for distribution of food when a knock at his door disrupted his thoughts.

"Enter" he called to the door.

The door opened and a breathless runner entered the room. He handed Wolf a sheet of parchment, "Sir, this just came in."

Wolf took one look at the paper, he read through the words written on it and slammed his fist down on the table, the runner jumped in surprise. Wolf stood up so violently he knocked the chair over. "Get the Honor guard ready to ride; I want them packed and ready to leave when I get down there." The runner nodded and ran from the room.

Wolf strode from the room and headed towards Eragon's tower. When he reached the top he began pounding on the door. He waited a moment and when no one answered him he opened the door and barged in.

"My lord I am sorry for this intrusion but there is an urgent matter you need to address." He was puzzled when no one responded. A quick search of the room revealed that no one was there and the bed had not been slept in. He opened his mind and began to search for Eragon. He was surprised and amused to find him with Arya in her room. 

He turned and left the room pulling the door shut behind him. Wolf headed down the stairs towards the guest chambers, after many twists and turns he finally arrived. Standing before the door he raised his hand to knock.

Eragon was roused from his dreams by a quiet but consistent knocking sound coming from the door. Arya lay still asleep with her head resting on him. Not wanting to wake him up he reached his mind out to whoever it was outside the door. He relaxed when he felt the mind of Wolf.

"_Enter" _he called to him with his mind. The door was slowly opened and Wolf stepped in. Seeing the position of his lord and the elven queen he couldn't help but smirk.

"What is it" Eragon whispered.

"I have just received this from Alagaesia." He handed the parchment to Eragon.

Eragon read over the lines of script printed on the paper. He set it down and rubbed his face with his free hand. "How old is this?"

Wolf shrugged "Based on the time it would take for it to travel here from the Spine. I would say no more than a week."

Eragon groaned "A week there is no telling to how far they could have travelled." He sighed and began to think about what he was going to do. "Alright, I assume you are ready to move out." Wolf nodded. "Good take four elders and their apprentices have them fly to Alagaesia and scout around. Warn the King and began searching for them, investigate any strange deaths near towns or settlements. Also ask the urgals if they have detected anything in their lands." Wolf nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing" Wolf turned to face Eragon.

"I can trust you not to speak of what you have seen correct." Wolf simply smiled and nodded before leaving.

The moment the door shut Arya spoke. "What has happened?"

Eragon chuckled "I knew you wouldn't have missed him coming in." He handed her the parchment. She read it and immediately sat up. "Barzul, how could this have happened?"

Eragon shook his head. "Galbatorix bragged there were more eggs than the ones we destroyed I always thought he was bluffing."

"But why now after all these years?" Arya asked.

Eragon shrugged "I doubt anyone will know, perhaps they felt that their position was strong enough that they could hide from us. Either way I have already sent some riders and the Honor Guard to deal with the situation. The elves have nothing to worry about there is no possible way for the Ra'zac to enter Du Weldenvarden, but they have returned and they will be dealt with."

Arya relaxed, Eragon was right the elves had nothing to fear. She turned to look at him and she was struck mute. He laid on the bed the sheets covering his body up to the waist. From there up he was bare. His head rested on an arm tucked behind his head, his eyes were closed and a smile was on his lips. When her gaze fell upon his lips she remembered their conversation from the morning, and their kiss. Her face heated up and it felt as if little dragons were flying around in her stomach. She put her hand on his chest and lay back down the closer she got to him the more the feeling increased.

She had just closed her eyes when Eragon spoke, "You didn't come here just for training did you?"

Arya rolled over so it would be easier to look up at him. "What makes you say that?"

Eragon laughed, "What could I possibly teach you that you didn't know or haven't learned already."

Arya cracked a smile. "You're right I had other motives for coming, this was just the first time where circumstances allowed me to travel and I had enough reasons for coming."

Eragon ran his fingers through her hair one more time. "Oh and what were they?"

Arya laughed and Eragon's heart skipped a beat. "I needed to ask you something."

"Something you couldn't ask me in a letter?" Eragon said.

Arya nodded "I wanted to ask you to forgive me." When Eragon started to stammer, she placed a finger on his lips silencing him. "When I told you I could not go with you to raise the riders I made a mistake. I allowed my mind to rule my actions when I should have listened to my heart. I abandoned you and I have never regretted anything as much as I regretted that, for that I am sorry."

Eragon sighed "Arya you were doing your duty, you have nothing to apologize for. We each had our own duties at the time."

Arya nodded, "Yes, and now our duties are not as demanding as they once were."

Her emerald eyes met his brown ones and an understanding past between them. Eragon pulled her up to him and kissed her "Perhaps now we will have a chance to pick up from where we left off."

Arya smiled "I would like that."

It was at that moment when everything seemed perfect, that there was a knock at their door. Eragon groaned and rose from the bed. He opened the door enough to look out. In the hallway there was a messenger with a sheet of paper. He handed it to Eragon who scanned the lines quickly and crumpled the paper and threw it down. He look at the messenger, "Go tell Wolf that I am going with them." And shut the door. He turned to a confused looking Arya his eyes full of rage. "Carvahall has been attacked and ransacked.


	13. Chapter 12 Returns

Returns

Eragon was in the armory gathering his armor and other necessities for a campaign when the door opened and Wolf slipped in. He padded across the room to where Eragon stood trying to decide whether to bring mail, or the new plate armor that they had begun making.

Wolf stood beside him "From what I have heard about the Ra'zac you will need all the protection you can muster."

Eragon grunted, "There is one thing I do not understand." He set down the armor and turned to Wolf "How could just a small number of Ra'zac, two at the most, been able to sack a town as defended as Carvahall? It was very well defended when I last heard from Roran."

Wolf shook his head "I cannot begin to fathom how, perhaps they had help? Who can know?"

Eragon nodded "Aye and that is what worries me, there may be something out there that we have not anticipated. I have a dark feeling about this Wolf a very bad feeling." He looked down at the armor on the table in front of him. "Have my armor packed there is something that I must attend to before we leave." He turned and walked to the door, he opened the door but before he walked out he said over his shoulder. "Take the plate armor, the upcoming events may warrant more precaution than any before." With that he turned and walked out the door.

Eragon travelled through the halls and corridors until he reached the base of his tower. Reaching out with his mind he contacted Saphira

"_Meet me at the top of the tower; there is something we must talk about."_ He felt her acknowledgement and began to climb the stairs. When he reached the top he opened the door and stepped in. Saphira lay curled in the bowl that had been carved into the floor for her. Eragon embraced his mind with hers; he showed her what he had learned. _"The Ra'zac have been sighted in the spine near Carvahall."_

"_Galbatorix hid other eggs outside of Dras-Leona then?"_ Saphira asked

"_It would seem so. I sense something else though; something darker, something evil, an unnamed shadow that stalks the land." _Eragon could not shake the feeling of dread that had been hounding him sense he had received the news.He was shaken from his melancholy when Saphira blew a cloud of smoke at him. Coughing he fanned the air in front of him until it was clear.

Her amusement travelled across their link. He was just about to berate her when his door knocked. Extending his consciousness he felt Arya outside his door. He was about to retreat back into his mind and let her in when, instead of erecting her barriers she drew him in. He allowed himself to be drawn into the depths of her mind. The single act of trust left him speechless.

Amusement flashed in Arya's mind, _"Eragon, we shared our true names. What could be more trusting?" _

Aware of that she was able to read his thoughts embarrassment shot threw him. This led to more amusement to come from Arya, and he heard her laugh outside the door. No matter how many times he heard it, her laugh still struck him. Eragon felt her sigh in his mind, she had heard that to.

"_Eragon let me in before you embarrass yourself anymore." _ Color spread through his cheeks as he walked over to the door, he was dimly aware of Saphira's dragon chortles following him. He opened the door and beckoned for her to enter. He opened the door, and still smiling Arya walked in and seated herself in one of the chairs arranged in front of the fireplace.

"Good morning Saphira." she greated the sapphire dragon. Saphira hummed in pleasure before closing her eyes. Eragon placed himself in the seat across from her.

"What do you plan on doing?" Arya asked him.

"Wolf and the Honor Guard leave today; they will meet us at the foot of the spine in Palancar Valley when they can. We will leave tomorrow with several other riders to investigate the area and see if we can get to the bottom of this troubling matter." He sighed before running his hand down his face.

"I have a bad feeling about this Arya." He said meeting her eyes.

Arya nodded "I feel it also, something has changed." She looked around the room at the various fairths before her eyes settled on Eragon again. 

"Wolf is an interesting man. How did you meet him?"

She watched as a smirk crossed his face. "Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged "No reason just curious"

Eragon laughed "Are you sure? It's not because he bested you is it?"

"No it is not." She said her voice deadpan. She glared at Eragon fiercely, trying to intimidate the man.

It didn't work, she watched as instead of shifting and fidgeting as he would have done before Eragon simply smiled.

"Very well, I'll tell you. It was just after I took sick. I had just recovered from my sickness when he appeared at our doors. He was dressed in rags and looked like a wild man, he proved himself to be a mighty warrior and a cunning tactician. It was his idea to form the Honor Guard, a sort of first response he called it. They would travel to Alagaesia and take a look around and see if there was something that required our attention. He has been here ever since. Why the sudden interest?" he asked.

Arya wrinkled her nose before she answered. "He smells different." She watched as several expressions crossed his face, starting with surprise, followed by confusion, and finally humor. His laugh echoed through the room, causing Saphira to open one eye, she snorted before closing it again.

"He smells different, you're concerned because he smells different." Eragon was still laughing and could barely get the words out.

Arya did not see the humor in the situation that Eragon did. "Very well, do not bother yourself with my concerns."

The smile on his face wouldn't leave him, he had to take several large breathes to calm himself before speaking. "I appreciate your concern, but he has served the Dragon Riders for years without cause for concern. If he smells different that is his problem, he chooses when to take baths." Eragon turned his gaze out the windows and looked upon the tiny community that had formed around the Dragon Riders home. He could see the patches of ground where farmers had tilled their fields.

Arya was content to sit there and enjoy Eragon's company when he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Did I ever tell you about the time when Saphira tried to perform a bow." Eragon's question brought a low growl from Saphira; she banged her tail against the floor.

.

Arya smiled "I assume that it did not end up as planned."

Eragon scoffed "That is an understatement; it was just after she promised to heal the star sapphire the dwarves held a feast in celebration. After she had consumed four barrels of mead, the dwarves thanked her and she raised one leg placed it in front of her chest and promptly fell over on her side." By the time Eragon had finished both he and Arya were laughing.

Saphira raised herself off the floor she moved her bulk to the large window in the side of the wall. She turned her head and before launching herself out of the tower she blew smoke into the room filling it with smoke. Eragon and Arya's laughter soon turned to coughing. Eragon managed to collect himself enough to cast a spell that forced the smoke out the window. When the smoke had cleared and they had managed to clear the smoke from their lungs Eragon looked to Arya. "She never likes being reminded of that." They returned to their seats and the room was filled with the sounds of their voices and laughter.

When Eragon next looked out the window he was surprised to find the sun sinking beneath the horizon. They had talked away the hours.

"It grows late and we have a large day ahead of us. We need to get some rest." Eragon said.

Arya nodded she went over to Eragon's bed and started pulling back the covers. Eragon raised an eyebrow.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Well I'm not going to walk all the way back to my room when there is a perfectly good bed here, and besides you stole my bed now I'm stealing yours." Arya said as she climbed under the covers. Eragon glanced around the room trying to figure out what had just happened to him.

"I don't understand where shall I sleep?" he kept glancing around the room.

Arya's exasperated sigh drew his gaze back to the bed. She patted the side next to her "Right here."

Eragon couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face.

Many leagues away on the shores of the Az Ragni a band of warriors on horses reigned in their horses. The lead rider stood in the stirrups and looked around. This was the narrowest the river was along its entire length.

"We will make camp here tonight." At his word the other men began unrolling equipment while others went in search of firewood. The leader stepped down from his horse and walked over to an Urgal that was currently setting up a cooking spit.

"Otvek, handle the camp I'm going to scout ahead." At the sound of his leader's voice the urgal turned and nodded.

"Do you require assistance." He asked in the gravelly voice that all urgals had.

"No, tonight I hunt alone." With that said, the man walked away. When he reached the bank of the river he slowly waded until he was able to swim across. When he reached the other side he crept along to the edge of the forest. When he was confident that his men could not see him he began to strip. He hung his clothes from branches to dry and then began to run. The rays of the moon floated down through the canopies of the trees. Soon he felt the blood in his veins start to boil; he could hear the call of the hunt ringing in his ears. As he ran he felt the bones in his body begin to elongate and enlarge. His skull stretched outward and his teeth grew as sharp as daggers. His pupils dilated and his ears stretched into points. Fur grew over his body, the muscles in his shoulders, legs, and arms exploded. His fingers grew sharp claws; soon he was running through the forest on all four claws. He ran until he came to the top of a cliff, he raised his head skyward and called for his pack brothers; they would hunt tonight for the eaters of men.


	14. Chapter 13 Stirrings

Stirrings

The next morning tensions in the castle were strung tighter than a drawn bow. With the departure of Wolf and the honor guard rumors were running rampant threw the castles help.

"It's nothing they are probably just going to settle a minor dispute." A servant commented in the kitchen.

"How can you say it's nothing?" the fat cook sputtered. "I'm telling you there is something afoot here. Next thing you know there will be riders in the sky." The rest of the kitchen staff just laughed at the cooks words. There was nothing in Alagaesia that would warrant the Riders attentions, other than the normal bureaucratic visits by the Riders and routine patrols nothing had really ever disrupted the peace that now settled over Alagaesia.

They're reactions to the request that two weeks' worth of provisions be prepared for six people changed their thinking quite rapidly. They hustled about getting bread and meat wrapped in oil cloth. When they had finished preparing the food the lead rider entered the kitchen and retrieved the bundles himself. The servants stood mouths agape, as Lord Eragon thanked them and left. When they had somewhat recovered from their shock a voice interrupted the silence.

"I told you, but does anyone ever listen to me? No never why would someone do something like that." The cook muttered before turning his attention back to his soup. A towel hit the back of his head, the cook whirled around to find the offender, but all the help appeared engrossed in their own tasks. Scowling the cook returned to his soup and resumed stirring.

Walking through the corridors carrying the sack of food over his shoulder Eragon began his search for Riders to accompany him. In his mind he shuffled threw the riders trying to find ones that would be well suited to the task. He wanted one from every race, that way it would be better to interact with the different races once within Alagaesia. His thoughts were interrupted when someone called his name. Eragon turned to see who it was that had called his name; an elf was hurrying down the hall toward him. Eragon smiled when he recognized just who it was that had called his name.

"Varnir my old friend, it has been a long time since I have laid eyes on you." Eragon clasped his arm and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come walk with me." They began walking down the hall way. "How have you been, my old friend."

Varnir smiled "Well enough I thank you. I have regretted not seeing you sense I arrived but I lost myself exploring your home. Its magnificent I have never laid eyes on so many dragons before. They are everywhere." He waved his arms across the horizon as if to reinforce his point.

Eragon laughed "Yes it truly is something else isn't it." They continued to talk, it was simple light talk, and they talked of Du Weldenvarden and of Alagaesia. Soon the two men came to a door which was opened for them by two guards. Stepping out into the sunlight they found themselves on a path leading out to a flat plain where new riders began their flight instructions. Something above them blocked out the sun for a moment and both looked up to see two dragons gliding through the air. Upon recognizing the riders an idea wormed itself into Eragon's mind.

"I must apologize for being a poor host but there is a matter that I must attend to." Eragon said during a pause in their banter.

Varnir sighed "That is a shame perhaps another time."

"I will be leaving soon for Alagaesia, if you have not heard yet Carvahall was sacked some time ago. I intend to travel to Carvahall to see just what occurred there. A small number of riders will be accompanying me also. I have already sent a small detachment of guards to make their way there also."

Varnir was stunned he had not received word of this. It was indeed troubling news. "I understand, in like of this I might have to make preparations to leave for Ellesmera myself. Please Excuse me." Varnir turned and walked back to the castle. Eragon turned and continued to walking to the two riders. The larger dragon was a deep purple color, while the smaller one was a bronze color. The two riders dismounted their dragons and began talking. The purples rider was listening attentively to what the bronze's rider said, as Eragon approached the two fell silent.

"Brigham, would you mind if I borrowed your pupil for a moment?" Eragon asked the bronze rider.

"Not at all, we were done for the day take your time." After the rider spoke he turned and mounted his dragon and they took to the sky heading for the dragon keep.

Eragon turned his gaze upon the female rider before him. The rider shifted from one foot to another under the lead riders unwavering gaze.

"Ebrithil, is there something the matter?" Liduen asked her gaze fixed upon her toes. The same question radiated from Miremel's mind.

"Have you grown and extra toe on your foot?"

Liduen's attention became immediately became fixed on her masters face. His head was tilted to the side and there was a small trace of amusement in his features. Liduen felt her face heat up as her blood began to flow to her cheeks.

"No" she mumbled.

"Well you seemed awfully interested in your foot, I was just curious." He teased her; he motioned for her to follow him as he started to walk down the path that led to the shores of the river below the keep. Liduen told Miremel to wait for her at the dragon keep; the dragon tensed its legs before throwing itself into the air. Eragon had already walked off down the path and Liduen jogged to catch up to him. When she caught up with him she slowed down and they walked side by side. She was patient knowing that when he was ready Eragon would speak.

Eragon walked along studying his pupil beside him, when they had first begun training she had been quite and tentative. Nothing like him, he had been bursting with questions and ideas. She was no different now, still patient and still tentative. Finally he began to speak, he told her of the reports he had received, how Carvahall had been sacked and of the Ra'zac. When he had finished she was silent, thinking over what he had said.

"I intend to take several riders and look determine the situation. If it does not pose an immediate danger to Alagaesia then I shall assign several riders to solve the issue." He said.

"And if it does pose an immediate threat?"

Eragon stopped "Then I will send for more Riders and we will attempt to remedy the situation immediately."

"Who else will be traveling to Alagaesia with us?" she asked.

"I have yet to decide but I have ideas. Now go pack and assemble down at the docks and we will leave when everyone is ready."

Liduen nodded and began to jog back to the keep. Eragon turned and continued to walk onward soon he came to a fork in the path. The new path curved around a small hill towards the sparring fields. Since he had become a dragon rider he rarely walked any amount of distance besides the trips to the dwarves crowning ceremonies and avoiding Galbatorix's solders once upon a time. He took the opportunity to enjoy the weather and peace.

Soon he reached the sparring field; he strode through the warriors towards a rather large urgal who was fighting several men at once. It wasn't long before the men were disarmed and the urgal sat down for a rest.

"Khagra your speed and skill with a blade increase every day." Eragon praised the Urgal.

"Ebrithil, I did not notice watching, I thank you." The urgals gravely voice made the words almost hard to discern.

Eragon proceeded to explain the situation to Khagra and his plans to deal with the Ra'zac. He explained to him that he wished them to accompany him to Alagaesia. When he was finished Khagra thanked him and left to pack his things for the journey.

Eragon began to walk back to the keep. Upon entering he headed for a staircase set into the wall off from the main hall. Descending the stairs the air began to get dryer and dryer. He came to a heavy oak door, opening it he entered the vast chamber within. Shelves lined the walls and filled the room. He walked down the aisles scanning the contents of the shelves. Here was all the knowledge that Galbatorix had plundered from the Riders city on Vronegard. At the very back of the room sitting behind a short desk covered in parchments was a dwarf. Eragon cleared his throat and the dwarf looked up.

"Ebrithil, what a surprise, it is not often that I have visitors. What can I do for you?" the dwarf said.

Eragon again outlined the situation and asked the dwarf to accompany him. The dwarf grudgingly agreed to go, he was reluctant to leave his books behind but it had been some time since he and his dragon had spent an extended period of time together.

Eragon smiled "Excellent Duthmer, I knew I could rely on you."

He left the dwarf to pack his things and headed for his own chambers to pack. When he arrived at the door, before he could open the door it was opened from the inside. Walking in he found two packs resting on the floor. Arya closed the door behind him.

"I took the liberty of packing for you. I do hope you don't mind?" Arya said.

Eragon smiled "Not at all, it saves me the trouble of arguing with Saphira over what to take."

Arya nodded "I talked to Orik and explained to him what happened. He is leaving for Tronjheim to alert the dwarves and prepare for an attack."

Eragon sighed "Thank you. I regret that I was not able to spend as much time with him as I had wanted."

He moved over to the bed and sat down; he rubbed his hands down his face.

"What's wrong" Arya asked, concerned.

Eragon shook his head "It's nothing more than a feeling. A feeling that something sinister is out there, something evil and powerful, powerful and cunning." He stood up and began to pace the room.

Arya stood and moved to his side, laying a hand on his shoulder she said "Peace Eragon, soon we will discover just what is truly behind this attack."

He walked over to the packs and picked one up. "Come let's go down to the docks and wait for the rest of the Riders accompanying us to assemble."

Arya nodded and picked up the other pack and they Left the room. When they reached the docks Saphira and Firnen were waiting for them. They strapped on the packs and waited. It did not take long for the riders to arrive and when they were all assembled they mounted their dragons and leapt into the sky unceremoniously. Before they took off Eragon spoke to Saphira, _"Again just like before, we are throwing ourselves off a cliff without knowing what lies below us."_

"_And just as I told you, what a glorious flight it will be."_ Saphira said. His courage resolved Eragon melded his mind with Saphira's and they launched themselves airborne. He forced all his fears and doubts to the back of his mind and allowed himself to become lost in Saphira's mind.

After he had hunted for signs off the Ra'zac with his pack brothers Wolf returned to his clothes and dressed. He had walked back to camp and slept for a few hours. When he woke he roused his men, they doused the cook fires and packed up their camp. When the soldiers had packed all their gear they mounted their horses and set off. They rode throughout the day and only stopped until the sun had completely dipped below the horizon. Dismounting they began the chores of setting up camp and tending to their steeds. Once a fire was kindled and the food had been heated they all sat around the fire eating. The dancing flames cast a red light upon all those seated around the flame.

And urgal who had finished eating set his bowl aside and sat starring into the flames. "Chief where are we headed?" he grunted still starring into the flames.

Wolf set his food down and looked across the fire to the urgal. "We are riding to the base of Utgard Mountain where we will meet Lord Eragon. He and several other riders will have already scouted out the valley and he will share what information he has gleamed from their forays into the valley."

"And then?" another spoke up.

The grin that spread across Wolf's face could only be described as Fiendish. "And then, we will make our ancestors proud."

Hundreds of leagues north and across the Hardac dessert a sleepy rider lay on the ground in his ground blankets the goat hairs used to insulate the inside tickled him, keeping him from falling asleep. The wind kicked up bringing with it a chill, it seeped into his bones and he realized that the colder months were not far away, soon it would be winter. Above him the wind shifted and the clouds drifted apart to reveal the waning moon, soon it would be full, and then all hell would break free the rider shuddered.

In a dark and evil place a mind stirred, its gaze fell upon the moon and evil pleasure radiated from its thoughts. _"Soon my children soon" _it cooed.


End file.
